9 Months
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: A happy accident is an oxymoron. Either way, Bruce and Diana have nine months to prepare.
1. Month One

New BMWW. It's been awhile for me. Please be gentle. :)

Thank you for reading! And thank you to Geeky BMWW Fan for the beta!

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

* * *

><p>Month One.<p>

The bi-annual founders meeting was underway. Diana was sitting next to Shayera, who was clearly not paying attention due to how fascinating the conference room table seemed to be. She had been intently studying it for the past half-hour.

Kal was droning on about something that had to do with logistics, Javelin II developments, Metrotower's faulty gas lines, and last week's random accident . A gas line accident that may or may not have had anything to do with the Scarlet Speedster.

Diana could see the Flash in her peripheral, and she could've sworn he sunk lower into his chair.

John and Batman were attentively listening to Superman, like model students. Or at least the Green Lantern was.

Diana knew Bruce too well, he was more than likely running over lists and details in his mind that pertained little to the meeting.

Diana studied Bruce's cowled profile for a moment, drinking in his face and stature, as she had grown accustomed to doing countless times beforehand. Suddenly a brief memory flooded her mind and a blush crept into her cheeks.

Last week saw a development in their relationship that was unexpected but not undesired.

As if Bruce could sense her thoughts, his dark stare lifted from Kal and settled on her. Her blush subsided visually, but settled in her abdomen as nagging butterflies.

She smiled at him while his face remained indifferent. His gaze shifted back Superman, and Diana sighed.

Diana had known, before last week, that there had been something between them that was ready to blossom in some shape or form.

And she had been right. A single night in the manor had proven her to be correct about her assumption, but their professional relationship remained the same. Which was perfectly fine by her.

But she knew she needed to reach out to him somehow, to make another connection.

Apparently Kal had wrapped up, as the rest of the group was standing up and filing out. Shayera and John were walking out of the room, talking enthusiastically with one another. Diana couldn't help but feel some remorse; she had that potential with Bruce.

Diana, stuck in her daze, stood up from her seat but the room wasn't empty. Bruce was still seated across from her.

"Sit down."

Raising a brow, she slowly obliged and took a seat.

Bruce stared at her for a moment.

"So,..." "Um..." They both started simultaneously.

Diana laughed. "I'm sorry."

Bruce deadpanned, "We need to talk about last week."

His tone of voice worried her, more than anything. His stoic presence was typical, being aboard the Watchtower, he was cold and professional. Always.

Diana nodded her head. "I agree."

"I need to see you again."

It was what she needed to hear, but it still surprised her. She saw him nearly every day. They worked side by side constantly. But his intentions on seeing her were much different. So very different.

She smiled. "Thank Hera. You had me worried."

A corner of his mouth lifted a fraction. "Dinner at the manor again?"

Nothing sounded more inviting. Alfred's world class cooking, the comfortable setting of Bruce's childhood home...it was perfect. Maybe almost too perfect.

Memories from last week once again engulfed her thoughts. This time it was like a deluge. Brief glimpses of what could have been described as a moment of weakness for both of them proved to emerge as much more.

Diana left scratches down his back that might never heal due to scarring. He didn't seem to mind, of course, but they needed to set boundaries. Both physical and emotional.

For now, at least.

"I would love to. When?"

His eyes were burrowing into hers, and Diana felt herself floating up and over the vast expanse between them. Before she realized, his mouth was devouring hers and he had a fist in her hair.

But he broke away as fast as he had given in. "We need to take this slow."

She nodded in agreement, enjoying his scent and their closeness.

"There are cameras in here, you know."

Bruce was always one step ahead of everyone. "I had them disengaged for the meeting."

Diana laughed. That explained his sudden physical interest in her in a public place. They could do much more than embrace, but taking this slow was on the forefront.

"Tomorrow night?" He almost sounded too eager and she basked in it.

"Perfect."

With that, they drew apart and walked out without another word, taking separate directions from the doorway.

* * *

><p>The next evening and week to come proved to be normal and felt like a real dating experience between a real courting couple, which Diana relished. The heady desire they held for each other was still there, waiting to attack. But Bruce and Diana were treating each other like adults, rather than ravenous teenagers.<p>

They shared childhood stories, thoughts, desires, fears and future plans. Plans that may or may not include each other as a whole.

They also shared plenty of laughs. Alfred had admitted to Diana later that he delighted in overhearing them share humorous moments, as the manor had been devoid of Bruce's laughter for far too long.

One thing Diana particularly enjoyed were the moments where they didn't have to say a thing. Comfortable silence, yet silence that spoke volumes.

Yes, Bruce and Diana had truly started a relationship. It had taken years to begin the process, but good things came to those who waited.

Diana had waited long enough.

Two weeks later, something worrisome was troubling Wonder Woman.

After hog-tying Cheetah, who was verbally thrashing and threatening Diana to no avail, the Amazon dispatched the female villain to Metropolis police without an additional thought. It was as if her brain had left her body, and she was simply going through the motions.

She also felt sick. More so now than before. Waves of nausea rolled over her and a slight discomfort rumbled in her abdomen.

Something was truly wrong.

Her stomach lurched. The nausea was now travelling up her body.

"Wonder Woman for transport," she said in her comm, trying not to sound panicked. Mr. Terrific was quick and Diana found herself running to the closest restroom.

"Hey Wond-..." The Flash greeted her, but she was too fast. Which was super ironic.

Now crouched before cool, porcelain, Diana stared down at her breakfast. That had to have been the most unpleasant thing she had ever encountered.

She also hadn't bothered to close the stall door, which was a huge mistake. Not that she could have hid her tall frame and long, red boots completely on a small tiled floor.

Thankfully it was Shayera to catch her, and not someone like Canary or Vixen.

"Jesus, Diana! Are you ok?" Shay was quick to her side, like the perfect best friend. "Do you need anything?"

Diana glanced up at her, looking and feeling like a sad puppy. "Am I dying?"

"Did you go to that Chinese restaurant I warned you about?" Shayera wasn't known for being good at sympathizing.

"No. I felt fine one second and then the next thing I knew..." Diana trailed off and looked down at the contained mess she had made. She flushed it and as soon as she did, her stomach wobbled. "Hera."

Shayera had been deep in thought. "I didn't think you could get, y'know, sick..."

"Neither did I."

Diana emptied her stomach's contents and Shayera walked away, contemplating. She was hardly phased by the sound coming from Diana.

Shayera then laughed. "And it's not like you could be pregnant."

Diana grew cold. Her stomach now wasn't the only thing that was hurting._ No, no, no. In the gods' names, no!_

Shay picked up on Diana's sudden silence. "Right?"

Shayera's green eyes caught Diana's blue ones. The Thanagarian was a world class detective, on par with Batman. And she read Diana like a book. A puking, smelly book.

Diana looked away to release the final contents of her body, which wasn't much, and then stood up. Her head was going in a million different directions.

She didn't know if she needed to feel proud, angry, or sad. Or happy. Or frightened.

So it was all of the above.

Shayera already knew and of course knew whose it was. She wasn't dumb and it didn't take anyone to see that Diana and Bruce had the sexual chemistry of a nuclear reactor.

Diana swallowed the bile taste that was growing. "Maybe it is just sickness."

Hawkgirl laughed a little too hard and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Go see J'onn, Di. You're having a bat-baby."


	2. Month Two

Hey everyone! Thank you for the awesome feedback so far!

This chapter has not been beta'd, I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Month Two<p>

Diana crossed her legs for the fifth time, trying to achieve some state of comfort in the large wing-backed chair. The soft material and contour to her back offered various comforts, but Diana was too apprehensive.

Alfred brought over the cup of tea he had promised her. "Freshly steeped chamomile, your highness."

_No heavy black teas. Be careful with green teas_. Diana had memorized 'What to Expect While You're Expecting' in nothing short of 12 hours. It included how to be careful with foods and beverages. Literally anything that could be ingested.

She knew her body could handle more than a typical human woman's body could, plus tenfold. However, she wanted to take care, as she was now eating for two.

Diana graciously accepted the tea. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Of course." Alfred smiled and nodded before setting off again for the kitchen. He hadn't left before giving her yet another worrisome glance. Diana had noticed.

Diana had worried practically everyone in her social circle for the past few days. With due reason. She literally shut everyone out. For a whole seven days.

Now it was late-afternoon and Diana was sitting and waiting for Bruce to return from work, in the Wayne manor, no less. It would be the first time Diana will have set eyes on him since the _development._

A development Bruce had still yet to learn.

Diana released a sigh and crossed her legs again. She reached for the bag of gummy bears she had picked up along the way to the manor. She was in the process of twisting and pulling their heads off before devouring them. It eased her apprehension, if only momentarily.

It was an understatement to say that the last week of Diana's life had been the longest she had ever encountered. Once she had concluded a medical session of utmost secrecy with J'onn, the Amazon had been forever changed. And to Diana, forever quite literally held its meaning.

She unconsciously placed a careful hand on her abdomen as she recalled the past week. Between a steady lecture of zygotes, chromosomes and cell layers, it was safe to say that Diana felt like an entire city was developing inside her. It was quite complicated. And to think it was merely a quarter of an inch in length. If that.

Something so small, yet so prominent.

The Martian even gathered pictures of pre-stages of fetal development. It looked like a pink peanut. Or an alien. Or an odd combination of both.

J'onn even scheduled not one, but two ultrasound appointments for her. Hera be blessed that Diana had J'onn J'onnz in her life. She could hardly imagine where she'd be without him.

_"I know your physiology differs greatly from the average woman, but you should take precautions._" J'onn had managed to send her off with various reading materials, as if he hadn't given her enough to process.

That very next day, Diana requested the week off for personal reasons and holed herself up in her quarters, avoiding any and all calls. Including Bruce's.

Thankfully an apocalypse hadn't ravaged the universe. Nothing had managed to pry her from her room.

Avoiding Bruce actually took first place that week. And after thoroughly worrying and frustrating him completely, Diana then knew enough was enough.

She leaned back into the chair, bringing herself back into the present and pulled an unsuspecting bear's head off. Now here she waited.

The wing-backed chair was arranged in a formal setting with an identical chair and love seat. It faced a large picture window that displayed the illustrious grounds of the manor's eastern wing. The weather outside looked as if it was at war with itself. It was ferociously raining, but half of the sky was brightly lit with sun.

From a single glance, the weather looked bipolar. Angry, yet happy.

Diana couldn't place her emotions more succinctly.

She heard a noise behind her. Quickly, her eyes darted to the clock quietly ticking away in the corner. Somehow five thirty had snuck up on her. Bruce was home.

"Diana." His voice was stern, partially due to his annoyance with her going MIA for no utter reason.

She stood up, and whipped around to face him. He was dressed impeccably. His dark suit was tailored to perfection and his black hair looked as if it had been recently cut. Bruce appeared as though he had just stepped out of an advertisement rather than ending a long day at the office.

The sight of him caught her unaware. She knew it had only been a week, but it had been too long.

Diana's mind crept into a dark place and fought against recent memories. She chided herself. Those memories were snapshots of what got her in her current predicament.

She lowered her head and apologized, despite every fiber of her Amazonian being telling her otherwise.

"You had me concerned." His voice was still stern, but laced with something Diana could only place as affection.

"I'm here to talk."

Bruce's face eased, only to don a look of worry. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this. Easily." Diana had rehearsed this several times. More than she wished to count. But how it had played out in her mind was not matching what was happening in reality.

"Diana..." Bruce took off his jacket and smiled. "You know you can tell me anything." He came forward, and Diana brightened up.

They embraced. First with their arms. And it was only inevitable their lips were to follow suit.

"Bruce, I..." She broke away, but remained close. She felt her heart beat rhythmically keeping in time with his.

"Just say it," Bruce said into her hair, while his hand idly brushed a lone strand behind her ear. "I have to say you're worrying me..."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>They found themselves sitting at the dining room table. Alfred's beautiful evening meal before them was untouched.<p>

Bruce was half-elated. But help couldn't help fretting over the sudden news.

"I'm sorry I got you into this."

Diana laughed. "It was a joint effort. If someone is to blame..." She caught his eyes and smiled. "We both are. Equally."

Bruce smirked back.

And then the silence came. Yet again.

They were going to be parents.

"Were you afraid to tell me?" Bruce finally asked after picking up his fork. Hell, he would be afraid to tell him.

Bruce knew himself all too well. He'd throw himself into filling every empty cell of Gotham's city jail, or worse, Arkham. He would never be seen, due to living and breathing his patrols nightly and internalizing any other thoughts with being a father.

It'd be hard pattern to break.

He took a sip of his water and choked it down. Since Diana's declaration, Thomas and Martha were at the forefront of his mind. They'd be so happy. So proud.

Bruce was happy and proud too. But he used the memory of his parents as his mission to push him forward. Their demise almost destroyed him and his city. Having a child scared him half to death. If anything happened to him, or her, he didn't even want know what kind of monster he'd become.

Bruce caught Diana's eyes. But then again, his unborn child had the world's greatest built it security system.

"I was afraid." She smiled. "But then again..." She placed a closed fist into an open palm and made a pounding motion. "Maybe you should be the one that's afraid."

This made Bruce chuckle. He then placed his hand on the table, palm up. She placed her hand in his.

His heavy stare matched hers.

Alfred came in minutes later, and cleared his throat loudly. Diana was now curled up in Bruce's lap and Alfred's dinner was getting awfully cold.

"Master Bruce and Mistress Diana? I couldn't help overhearing."

Bruce knew that Alfred was the first and possibly only person he would tell. Before the world found out, that is. He suddenly had a horrifying thought of Diana at eight or nine months in her Wonder Woman regalia.

No, that was a bridge they'd cross when they get there.

Diana, feeling suddenly emotionally exposed and compromised, stood up abruptly.

"Alfred... I want you to know," Diana released a breath. "I am pregnant."

Alfred had an all-knowing look. He seemed to know things were happening before they even occurred. "Congratulations are in order, Princess Diana." He gave Bruce a sly look, all while brimming with happiness. "Consider a nursery already in order." Alfred took off and announced that he was getting started on a cake.

Bruce smiled as he watched his caretaker leave. "I think he's better at this than I am."

"Than _we_ are."

Bruce considered this. This unborn child's father is the goddamn Batman and the eternal playboy bachelor. It's mother is a super-powered Princess from a nation ruled by women and an array of gods and goddesses.

"We have eight months to go."

Bruce and Diana exchanged glances.

She nodded. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Bruce didn't even know how to answer that question.


	3. Month Three

Sorry about the hiatus! But I'm bringing this back to life. :)

No beta, I apologize.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>Month Three<p>

Diana was officially showing. No matter how much she sucked it in, or stood with her arms angled abruptly in front of her stomach or awkwardly maneuvered herself, she was definitely showing a pregnant belly. It was small, but the bump was a bump.

Though, to be honest, her costume did little to conceal her midsection. And it wasn't as if she had a massive assortment of superheroine clothing. For a brief moment, she considered investing in a suit of some sort. And for an even briefer moment, she thought about 'sudden weight gain' as another answer. She did love In and Out Burger, among other famously unhealthy food chains. But the whole prospect of being in denial seemed ridiculous.

It wasn't as if she was trying to hide the fact the she was an expectant mother, she was simply trying to prolong the question of: Who is the father?

Diana rubbed the small bump; it was truly magnificent. Each day she grew to love it more and more. Currently, she was preoccupied with staring at her growing belly in her washroom; she had spent the last twenty minutes carefully scrutinizing over every little detail. Meanwhile, she considered names and possible personality types and quirks her future child could possess. Though she didn't know the gender yet; that information was to be determined in another month and a half.

Naturally she thinks it is a girl. And Bruce is certain it's male.

The first ultrasound appointment was scheduled for tomorrow. The pregnancy's schedule is almost as volatile as Bruce's. He has appearances to keep up and if being the CEO of a Fortune 500 company and a night-time philanthropist wasn't enough to fill his life, try adding in a child.

It was an understatement to say Bruce was busy.

At least Diana could take it easy and enjoy every moment. He couldn't.

Diana sighed. Weighing on her mind more so was discussing this matter of events with her mother. Of course she would tell her mother, her Queen, but that time would come. And Diana simply wasn't ready yet. Still, she wished she could share this new facet of her life with the woman who gave her life herself.

But Diana didn't have that luxury.

A sudden burst of hunger pangs disrupted her thoughts.

Time to eat. Again.

Thankfully Diana's quarters were just down from the commissary, it was an fast and easy trip.

* * *

><p>Today the Watchtower was quiet. Diana found the cafeteria empty save for one new Leaguer she sheepishly forgot the name of, and the Scarlet Speedster.<p>

Wally was practically a permanent fixture in the cafeteria; his metabolism was staggeringly fast.

"Hey Baby Mama!" With Diana's exciting news, she also received plenty of new nick-names.

Diana greeted Wally with a smile and brought a tray of pickled asparagus, garlic French bread and Nutella over.

Wally spied Diana's bounty. "That actually looks surprisingly good."

Diana placed her hands around it in a guarding fashion. "Get your own."

"So do you miss having iced mochas?"

Diana, mid-spoonful of Nutella, nodded sadly. "Yes. I hadn't realized that I had grown so accustomed to caffeine."

Wally laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can drink mochas for the both of us."

"You are a true gentleman."

"Hey Wondy? I have a question and... I know you don't have to answer it...but..."

Oh Hera. Here it comes again. Literally her entire social circle had flat out asked or hinted around asking. The question of the century.

Diana wanted to tell everyone. She wanted to scream it from the mountains. But unfortunately, her other half disagreed. Those left in the dark were just going to have to figure it out on their own. Though, wasn't it obvious who the father was?

Shayera knew, because she wasn't dumb. J'onn knew, because it was his business knowing. And he was going to perform an ultrasound with both parents present. The rest were left to their own devices. They had to learn or wait.

Diana had noticed, however, that Kal wasn't as smart as she had previously thought. He wasn't unintelligent, but he was definitely a man when it came to noticing details. And somehow he hadn't picked up on Diana and Bruce having an emotional attachment.

He might've been the most blind-sided by Diana's pregnancy. That was a conversation she didn't want to relive. He was suddenly an over-concerned, over-protective older brother and Diana didn't find it as endearing as she thought she would of.

Thankfully Wally wasn't obnoxious about it.

Diana paused. "Um, well..."

Suddenly a shrill siren cut through her words. Both Wally and Diana were on their feet and down the hall, running toward the Monitor Womb.

Mr. Terrific was watching each screen like a hawk still he noticed the arrival of the two League members.

"Looks like we've got some casinos being hit." One large screen focused in on a huge off-white building on the Vegas strip. Two familiar faces popped up, Giganta and Killer Frost. Giganta was busting through the walls, creating unnecessary holes and Frost was freezing any and all in her way.

Diana groaned. Giganta especially was pathetic, her brutish strength made more problems than were needed. And it seemed the bigger she got, the dumber she got.

Before anything else could be said, Diana and Wally were beamed into a bright, sunny Las Vegas afternoon. Though only the weather was bright and sunny, the scene before them was quite unnerving. Random pedestrians and cars were dripping in the sun due to being frozen solid.

"We have to take care of these people," Diana said, frowning.

Wally nodded, "I'll thaw them." He started rushing around various frozen people, using the energy of his body to conduct heat.

Diana nodded. "Perfect. I'll nab the other two."

Wonder Woman was a sight to be seen no matter where she was. She flew into the building, a flash of red and blue and zoomed past any by-standers. Those who weren't frozen were leaving the building in droves. Diana didn't have to search long for her perpetrators. Following the overturned slot-machines and black jack tables, they weren't too far.

Frost was the first to noticed Diana, apparently Giganta was occupied in the vault. She sent an array of ice darts her way. Diana easily blocked them with a couple smooth moves of her writst.

"Hey Wonder Woman, are you getting fat?" Frost sneered with a laugh.

This made Giganta, now strapped with piles of cash, barge out of the vault. Creating yet another hole in the process.

"Say what?" Giganta asked.

Diana hadn't spoken a word, clearly annoyed by Frost. These two weren't Diana's favorites, not that she had favorite villains. But for some reason, Diana found them off-putting.

"Oh yeah, kinda." Giganta frowned. "You know, I bet you could get a great endorsement with Jenny Craig!"

This made Diana growl and Frost laugh.

"Or maybe she's just pregn-" A slot-machine slammed into Killer Frost, silencing her.

Now it was just Giganta. For being so large, she was quick on her feet. The next thing Diana knew, the red-head had ripped off the door to the vault and busted through the walls closest to her. Diana was up and after her but something cold snaked around her feet, tripping her up and sending her toward the ground.

"You know, the more I think about it, I think someone knocked you up."

Diana really hated that her Wonder Woman costume left so little to the imagination. You could literally see every imperfection and bump. And now there was quite the bump indeed.

A couple of casino employees who were hiding, scampered out of the room, in fear for their lives.

Diana broke through the ice around her ankles and was back on her feet. Frost was wiping some blood away from her temple.

Frost's eerie blue skin contrasted with the bright red of the blood. "Or too many donuts for the Justice League."

Diana grinned, kicked up and grabbed a steel beam that had fallen from Giganta's bust out. "You're right."

Frost brightened up, and held her hands in front of her. A blue mist started powering up around them, she was getting ready to blast Diana. "Oh, yeah? Donuts?"

"Nope." Frost blasted her, Diana deflected it with the beam like a baseball bat. This caught Frost off guard and found Diana's fist in her face, knocking her into the next century. "I'm knocked up."

Diana was in the air next, leaving Wally, Killer Frost and Las Vegas behind her. Usually it was easy to follow the giantess's footsteps but somehow the woman had made it outside of city limits. Still, Diana was on her tail.

Surprisingly, Giganta had made it far and Diana lost sight of her. But then she saw a large canyon a hundred feet ahead, Diana flew down and studied it quickly. For some reason the desert scene and the canyon before her made it oddly quiet. However, she didn't hear the woman behind her, neither did she hear the whoosh of air but she felt the slam of solid steel.

Diana now found herself careening down toward the bottom of the canyon, going too fast for her own liking. Before she could stop, the rocky ravine below broke her fall. Diana skidded to a halt, leaving a Wonder Woman-sized hole beneath her.

"Grrr..." Now she was mad. She flew up in a mass of anger and embarrassment, but found Giganta on the ground, unconscious.

And then she saw it, the Batplane.

Great, he had come to her rescue. Apparently he shot Giganta down.

Batman was exiting the cock-pit. Jumping down, he surveyed the area without a word. He barely acknowledged both the fallen woman and Diana. He stood at the edge of the canyon for a moment and stared down briefly.

He then turned to look at Diana. He spoke before she could.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

This caught her by surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"You were just thrown nearly two hundred feet into a hole in the earth after being slammed into by a woman the size of the Statue of Liberty wielding a solid steel door as a weapon." He paused for emphasis. "And you're three months pregnant."

Diana was now defensive. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm Wonder Woman, genius."

"You're pregnant with my child, so that renders your argument invalid."

"Oh, that means I have to play by your rules now?" Diana narrowed her eyes, the desert wind whipping her hair into a frenzy. "Just because I have the ability to become pregnant does not mean I have the same limitations as a human woman!" For emphasis she reached down and grabbed the said steel door once held by Giganta and tore it in half as if it were paper. "I believe that renders your argument invalid."

"That's not the point." Batman stood still while staring her down for a moment. "That child is half mine and I don't want you to take risks to endanger it. Regardless if you can fly through the sun and back. I'm not questioning your abilities, I would like you to be more careful with your actions."

"So you're saying I'm not careful?"

Batman stood still for a moment. "That's not what I said."

Diana set her jaw. "No, no. I understand what you meant." She was trying to deflect her sudden anger so that she could remain in control, but she was having trouble. "So what are you proposing? I stand by the sidelines while people and cities are endangered?"

"The League has nearly 50 members now. I'm sure you can take a leave of absence during these next few months."

Diana was aghast. "You do realize that you're asking me? A warrior born, trained to excel at any battle, who pledged to protect humankind at any and all cost. And you want me to take a leave of absence?"

"I do."

"You also realize that if I choose to except your proposal, I would be submitting to a man?"

He wasn't as quick to respond this time but he slowly nodded. "I do. But you'd also be doing it for the safety of your child. Our child."

Not wishing to take her anger out on him, though she desperately wanted to, Diana was up in the air and off, leaving him far behind. She had a lot of steam to let out and a lot of thinking to do.

But to her dismay, despite all of her powers and abilities and attributes, he was right. She had the sole responsibility to protect her offspring at all cost, whether it came to the cost of hanging her hat in battle.

Nothing had ever hindered her before, so this was a learning experience. But she supposed the benefits were worth it.

* * *

><p>Bruce was hunched forward, studying his computer's screen intently. He was running DNA samples against each other, trying to find a match. He had a new killer on the loose in Gotham and he was hoping to stumble upon new evidence. A strand on the screan lit up. A match. Now the easy part was over.<p>

A low thump behind him alerted him that he was no longer alone. He glanced down at the computer's digital time, it was nearly midnight. She was usually asleep around this time and he was usually gone. But tonight was not usual.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you for awhile," he said quietly, though slyly. He knew she had come to terms with what he said.

His greeting was in the form of his t-shirt behind used as leverage to throw him onto one of his cold, metal tables used for various purposes.

He was now on his back and she was straddling him. Diana stared down at him, almost scowling.

"And a hello to you too," he said. He could've been annoyed, but he couldn't help but liking the position he was in.

"I'm angry with you. But my reasons aren't really that good." Her mouth was then on his, her tongue dancing its way into his mouth. He answered back in the only way he could.

Soon her mouth was tracing slow, intricate lines down his jaw, neck and collar bone.

"Is this your way of taking your anger out on me? Because I can piss you off more often."

His arms found away to her hips and he started pulling her closer, if it were at all possible. She quickly grabbed his hands and slammed his arms arms down above his head. He could struggle all he wanted, but she was much, much stronger.

Maybe that's what she wanted to display but Bruce wasn't going to complain. Ever.

Her mouth was back on his his, their lips, tongues and beings matching perfectly. They were creating a new heat he hardly thought was possible and he wanted to touch her. Everywhere. But his arms were held captive, as was his mouth. He could hardly move his entire body. And he never wanted her more.

She broke away and took in a shuddered breath. He groaned due to their lack in proximity.

She stared down at him and he stared up, trying not to look eager in anticipation. "I accept the proposal but I want to get one thing straight." She lowered herself closer once again. He could feel her breasts brushing against his chest. He wanted his hands free. He wanted to taste her mouth again. "I was the one who proposed it."

Her blue eyes bore into his his.

He grinned. "Of course."

Diana then ripped off his shirt with a single swift motion. "Oh and, until patrol... you're _mine._"


	4. Month Four

Sorry about the hiatus (and that's what I said last time :P Oops). The next chapter should be up very soon! Thank you again for reading!

This has been unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>Month Four<p>

Batman watched as his batarang ricocheted off a galvanized metal wall and into the first fleeing man's leg. He went down with a hearty, "oomph!" The remaining two were caught swiftly with two bolas, each thrown in either direction.

And with that, Batman had just foiled the newest drug cartel in Gotham. They had been building a clientele and off-shore accounts in Venezuela and Colombia. Now, after two months of skillful planning, three of the key members were down. And GCPD was on their way to collect them.

The man with the batarang'd thigh struggled to reach his gun that was neatly hidden in his jacket pocket. Batman surveyed him as he struggled like a fish on dry land, gasping for one last breath of air. The man successfully grabbed hold of the gun and as soon as it had been un-sheathed, it was flying through the air and skittering across the floor into vast nothingness.

The man stared in horror as Batman drew closer. His cape exaggerating his height and size. He looked nothing less than the monsters who were fabricated to scare children at night. Or grown men.

"Who- who are you?" He finally asked, his English lilted with a Colombian accent.

Batman answered in kind, _"Soy tu peor pesdilla_._"_

With that, the man went white and fainted. All too easy.

The soft wail of police sirens were all that could be heard. Batman used a grappling hook through an open window to exit out of the building an into the night sky. Just then, the Batsignal could be seen above him. With much careful maneuvering, Batman landed softly on the signal's home rooftop. Commissioner Gordon was awaiting him.

Batman never had to say anything, Jim Gordon usually did all the talking anyway. "Batman, I called you here so I could thank you. I know I don't say it enough." He looked around the night sky that was filled with lights from Gotham's nightlife. "These last few months, you've really taken a toll on the crime in this city. I haven't seen it this low in years. You deserve all thanks I can give you."

If only the commissioner knew that these last few months more than enough had been weighing on the Batman's mind. His usual factors in driving him to avenge his city were numerous, but with Diana and now the unborn child, he would stop at nothing to insure his own offspring would enter a better world. Apparently it was paying off. Even Dick had noticed the drop in Bludhaven. Gotham was finally rubbing off on its suburban areas.

His thanks accepted, Batman took off again. It was his usual exit when dealing with anyone, especially the commissioner. But Jim expected nothing different from the Bat. At least Jim Gordon would sleep a tad easier tonight, knowing his city was in safe hands.

The sun was threatening to rise, and Bruce took it as his cue to take off. Once seated in the Batmobile, he again imagined his future child. In all secrecy, he knew that his progeny would naturally receive the strictest of training to form yet another Bat legacy. But with an Amazonian mother? Bruce smirked, Gotham was in for it.

* * *

><p>Dinah and Mari watched Diana finish off a strawberry milkshake and a large plate of seasoned fries. They had been periodically visiting Diana since her sentence to Monitor Womb exile, talking about all things baby and woman-related. Girl talk at its finest. Both women had found her pregnancy fascinating; they were curious how the Amazonian Princess was holding up being an expectant mother. What they find, however, was that she could put away more food than Wally, if needed..<p>

"Diana, I know this sounds petty. And jealous. But how have you not gained any weight?" Dinah asked finally.

"Oh, I have. Don't worry."

Mari laughed. "This may come across conceded, but I have worked in the fashion and modeling industry for quite some time. I can size up a woman. Literally. And you Diana, have not gained weight." Diana frowned and cast a glance at her growing mid-section.

Vixen finished up with, "I mean, of course where it counts you have."

Dinah sighed and her eyes glazed over dreamily. "There's something romantic about having a baby. Two people committed to each other in the well-being of a new a life."

Diana set her milkshake aside and shook her head. "After you've become well acquainted with the inner workings of a toilet, it has lost the romantic touch."

"Speaking of which," Mari raised a brow, "Any clue as to who the father is?"

Both she and Dinah stared at Diana as if she were about to spill her deepest, darkest secret. Diana stared back at them. "Uh, well... "

This is what Diana had the most trouble with, she wanted the share the father of her child with the world. Not hide it like it were a grave error or sin. But Bruce had made up his mind, and it was only a matter of time before he would finally give in. A thought crossed her mind, one of their child reaching the age of eighteen and Bruce Wayne finally admitting he had conceived a child.

The problem was, Diana was bound to spill the beans anyway. If she hadn't stopped herself mentally, she would just blurt it out. Everywhere. It was on the tip of her tongue at all times.

"It's Superman's is it?" Dinah asked in a low hush.

Diana threw her head back in laughter. "No, no." In fact the notion sort of grossed her out. Having a child with Kal-El seemed almost incestuous.

Vixen added, "To be honest, a baby of Superman and Wonder Woman would be pretty bad ass." Her blonde friend nodded in agreement.

Diana's thoughts were elsewhere; a baby between Wonder Woman and Batman was far more 'bad ass'. She absentmindedly patted her lower mid-section.

Both Canary and Vixen were poised to ask further questions, but thankfully one of the screens chimed. Diana swiveled around in her chair. Before them showed a large bank in downtown Paris being looted by Copperhead. The Snake-like villain was flanked by Volcana and Live Wire, and by the looks of it, they were doing a fabulous job of messing up the place.

"Guess that's our cue," Vixen and Dinah stood up and walked over to the transportation pad. With a flash of light, they were off to France.

Diana let out a sigh. "I wish I could be there." She then halted and placed a hand on her lower abdomen. "But your safety is far too important."

"I thought they would never leave." Bruce's voice sent a shock up her spine. How long had he been there?

Before she had a chance to turn and face him, Bruce's gloved hands were trailing lines up and down her bare arms. He then lowered and placed a gentle kiss at her temple.

"I, too, am thankful you're not having a baby with Kent," he said in a low whisper. She could feel his breath on her neck and she failed at suppressing a shiver.

"But if I were, I would be able to tell people freely." She didn't want it to sound like an accusation but it came across that way.

Bruce placed another kiss, this time near the base of her neck. "Are you having a baby with Bruce Wayne or Batman?"

This time, Diana stood up and turned to face him. "That's not fair. Because to me you are one and the same." But of course she knew he was right. And she would keep his identity secret till her dying breath, if that day ever arrived.

She sighed and shook her head. He didn't have to say anything. "But of course, they're not the same." She smiled weakly. "I guess I'm having a baby with Bruce Wayne."

He picked up her hand and caressed her palm slowly with a gauntleted finger. "Then we're going to have to be careful around each other."

Diana grinned and pulled him to her. "Otherwise, Bruce will get pretty jealous."

"He's a bastard that way." Bruce's mouth came into contact with hers. It was like a magnetic pull he couldn't fight.

After a few seconds of blissful contentment, Diana's eyes shot open and flew to the closed door of the monitor womb. Knowing entirely what was happening, Bruce and Diana practically jumped away from each other, not to arouse suspicion. Once the door opened, the only person standing there was none other than Superman. Hands on his hips, he strode in, looking irritated, if anything.

"Hello Kal!" Diana greeted.

Bruce merely stared at him.

Superman sealed the door shut behind him and sent an override to the computer to lock it.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Batman crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Tell you what?"

Diana gave Bruce a look and smiled. "I guess it is time to tell you, Kal." She had mastered avoiding Bat-glares many years ago, so Bruce's bounced off her like rubber.

Superman's tough facade dropped. "Look, you two are my best friends. After all we have been through together, I thought I would be the first to be told that you two were with child."

"With child, Clark? At what point did Ma Kent join the conversation?"

Diana nodded. "You're right. We should have told you sooner." She then proceeded to point at Bruce. "But you know how is. And since this baby is rightfully half his, he gets to have half of the say."

"Kent, you're a newspaper reporter and you live with a woman who could get a confession from Casey Anthony. I wasn't about to tell you share with you my next secret."

Clark knew he had a point, it was written all over his face. "You can trust me. You know that."

Diana smiled, "And we do, of course. You're practically family." With that, much to Bruce's chagrin, Diana and Clark hugged it out and he congratulated her once again.

After they pulled apart, Bruce added, "You're not hugging me."

Clark patted him on the shoulder, "You big softy! You're going to be a dad! I'm so excited!"

Batman eyed Superman's hand. "And you found out how?"

Superman straightened up and smiled nervously. "Well, for all intended purposes, I did a sweep of the Watchtower with my x-ray vision. And once I reached the Monitor Womb, and Bruce I swear to God I didn't even know you were here, I at once saw you two. Before I could look away, I couldn't help but notice you two were well, uh ...kissing. And then I heard the two additional heartbeats. I put two and two together."

"Wait a second..." "What?" Bruce and Diana said simultaneously.

At first, Clark had no idea what they were saying. And then he caught on. "But I thought you knew," he said, somewhat astonished.

Bruce and Diana looked at each other. "But there was only one heartbeat during the ultrasound." "I'm sure J'onn would've noticed anything irregular."

With that Bruce motioned towards the door and called J'onn on his com-link. "Meet us at the infirmary." He then pointed to Superman. "Come with me."

As soon as the door was unlocked and opened, the Flash's smiling face greeted them. "Hey guys!"

"You now have monitor duty," Batman said to the Scarlet Speedster as they walked past him.

"Wait, what? I can't I-..."

Batman turned at stared back at him. "_Get. In. There_."

"Eep!"

No more than ten minutes later, Diana was back on the examination table. "I haven't really missed this thing." The table was cold and uncomfortable, not to mention the harsh florescent lighting in the infirmary highlighted every detail of absolutely every thing. Whether it needed it or not.

J'onn was on one side of her, starting up the x-ray machine. Bruce preferred this over Superman's vision, because this avenue Bruce could see with his own two eyes.

On the opposite side of Diana was Bruce, perched upon an examination stool, holding her hand.

"We're only one week early in determining the sex of the child," J'onn noted. He then smiled at the expectant parents. "But today will suffice just the same."

With bated breath, the two watched the green Martian as the he placed the wand onto Diana's lower abdomen. A fuzzy, 3D picture shot to life on screen, showing everything the wand touched. And at once, a steady, rhythmic heartbeat could be overheard.

"There it is," J'onn said, warmth filtering into his voice. He peered closer to the screen and moved the wand further down. "Or rather, there she is."

Diana gasped audibly. "Sun and stars," she said under her breath.

J'onn maneuvered the wand around, so that the back of the fetus could be seen. "Ah ha. He was hiding behind his sister. Their heartbeats are almost completely in sync."

"He?" Bruce asked.

J'onn nodded. "Twins. A boy and a girl."

With that, Diana grabbed Bruce's face and planted a large, joyous kiss on his lips.

"I'll leave you two to alone." J'onn stood up and walked away. He then paused at the doorway. "Congratulations, again."

Bruce placed an ear to Diana's stomach. "I wish I could hear them like Kent can." He looked up at Diana and granted her a rare smile since he still donned his cape and cowl. "How well can you hear them?"

She smiled, "Not as well as Kal. But I can, just faintly. I'm shocked I had never heard more than one heartbeat. I guess I always assumed it was the same one."

Bruce leaned in and kissed her nose. "A boy and a girl."

Diana looked up at him and pulled him down. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Lips met, and hands furled into each other's hair, it was easy for either of them to lost in the other. The Watchtower infirmary wasn't the most romantic of places. Still, they made it work. Bruce finally pulled away, needing air.

"There's something I need to discuss with you." His tone become semi-serious.

Diana looked up at him and searched his face. "What is it?"

"Would you consider moving into the manor?"

She considered it for a moment. She would be relinquishing what little independence she had left from him. But she would be adding Alfred into her life, full-time. That most definitely had its benefits.

She agreed. He smiled. And they kissed. Hand in hand they walked out of the small examination room, and they found Clark sitting there. Waiting.

"And?"

"You were right."

Superman jumped up and grabbed Batman in a bear hug. Diana wished she had a camera available.

"What did I say about you hugging me?" Bruce practically growled.

"Shut up and enjoy it."

"I have kryptonite for this very thing."


	5. Month Five, part 1

Yay for updates! Thank you all SO much in reading and reviewing. It really puts the spring in my step to help me continue this little fic! :) So things are getting a tad more complicated, so month five is now broken up into two parts. Yikes!

This has been unbeta'd, however Hepburn is going to help me with that in the future. Hooray! Thank you, Hepburn, you are awesome! :D

Edit: I made a slight change to this chapter because I made a continuity error, as I was so warmly informed. ;)

* * *

><p>Month Five, part 1<p>

The next month proved to be a series of whirlwind events. Diana had moved almost completely from the Watchtower, save for her quarters being used for naps in solitude, and had settled comfortably into her new home. Alfred, giddy with the prospect of new life in the manor, was going above and beyond, doting on her hand and foot. Bruce had finally made a declaration to the world that he was in fact taken off the market for good, which set off a rampage of speculation from nearly half the world's inhabitants. No less than a week later, he fueled the fire by announcing that he was dating Wonder Woman, and that they were in fact expecting a child.

Having been under a magnifying glass the majority of his life, Bruce braced himself for the reaction.

"Get ready," he proverbially told Diana. He had been more than right with his statement.

It hadn't been enough time to prepare, since the tabloids and internet exploded. E! Network set aside a prime-time hour just to discuss baby details and their utter astonishment of the coupling. Bruce Wayne, the sleazy playboy that he was, had hooked and reeled in possibly the most chaste, pure woman in the universe. To top things off, they were pregnant. It was the story of the century. It had officially surpassed the Royal Wedding in regards to popularity, which was a massive feat.

One day later, Bruce shockingly arrived at the Wayne Enterprise building early, well-prepared for odd looks, congratulations and glares. He received all three and more. Once he was safely contained in his top floor office, he let out a sigh and opened an internet browser. A shiny 'BABY WATCH 2012' glared at him. His likeness, along with Diana's, was plastered to the glittery banner along with a shadowy baby silhouette.

"Oh dear lord," he bemoaned, looking at the chaos he had dragged Diana into. If he hadn't been so damn happy with the consequences, Bruce would be sulking to no end.

A soft knock at his office door broke him from his reverie. Before he could answer, his long-suffering secretary, Fiona Carter, poked her head in.

"Sorry to bother you, Mr Wayne."

He smiled and beckoned her in. "Good morning, Fiona."

She walked into his palatial office, a fresh cup of black coffee in one hand and a mysterious gift bag in the other. She handed him the coffee and then paused. He took an eager sip of the black drink, knowing it would temporarily distract him. Bruce then looked up at Fiona as she placed the bag on his desk.

"Congratulations, Mr Wayne." He quickly grabbed the bag and studied its contents. "I knitted it for you last night."

Bruce pulled out a large blue blanket, it was soft to the touch and extremely well-crafted. "You did this last night? Wow! Thank you!"

She laughed, "Yes. And you're welcome." She then motioned to leave, adding, "Your conference call with the Italian branch will start at 10 o'clock sharp." And with that, she was gone, leaving Bruce to stare at the wonderful gift.

Having a baby had its benefits. In his secretary's 20 faithful years, that was possibly the most cordial she had ever been to him.

* * *

><p>Diana, meanwhile, had finally opened her eyes. Alfred was bustling around the master bedroom, opening up the curtains to let in bright sunlight. He had brought up a tray of breakfast, which went without saying since Diana's first thoughts in the morning generally revolved around food.<p>

Carrying not one but two babies sapped her energy. She was constantly hungry and she tired easier than she would have liked. The novelty of sharing Bruce's bed had not yet worn off, and she imagined it probably wouldn't for quite some time, but she would have preferred to be awake for him when he returned from patrol. Or at least rise with him in the morning as he got ready for work. But she was usually dead asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Good morning, Miss Diana."

She smiled and stretched while sitting up. "Morning, Alfred."

He brought over a tray of toast, bacon and eggs. A morning favorite.

"Alfred, you really shouldn't have. I can get up and make my own breakfast." It was the same argument nearly every morning. Being waited on hand and foot was a concept Diana still had to wrap her brain around. Even as a princess on Themyscira, it was considered an insult to have someone wait on you. Diana prided herself on her self-sufficiency, as it was a fruitage and had been ingrained in her since she had been formed from clay.

However, Alfred seemed to be the only person that managed to break her resilience. The fact that he made scrambled eggs the way she liked them (a dash of pepper-jack cheese and tabasco) didn't help her resolve.

"Nonsense, your highness, I am honored to serve you." Alfred busied himself on re-folding some of Bruce's clothes. Bruce couldn't fold anything to save his life. "That reminds me, miss Diana, some mailed arrived for you already."

"More?" Diana asked, her mouth packed with bacon.

"Yes. I'll go retrieve them for you."

Diana shook her head and quickly swallowed. "No, no. I'll come down."

She followed the Englishman down the stairs insisting on carrying her tray herself. Sure enough, near the grand marbled foyer, several packages all addressed to Wonder Woman were neatly arranged on the floor. Even before Bruce had announced that he was the father of Diana's child, Diana received odd gifts from business all over the world. Many of them wanted the recognition in dressing Diana in maternity clothing and the like. As soon as Bruce entered the picture, her mail quadrupled.

Diana sorted through the packages starting from smallest to biggest. Maternity modeling offers, product deals, invitations to parties and companies begging to host her baby shower.

Alfred watched her expertly divide the mail. "I'll start some tea."

Half of the large packages were chock full of jars of chocolate hazelnut spread. Diana had once made the mistake of admitting to a paparazzo that one of her favorite craving was Nutella. Now she had enough to supply small countries for years.

"More Nutella?" Alfred deadpanned, holding a cup of chamomile for her and an Earl Grey for himself.

"Yes." Diana paused and saw that a small cream colored envelope had fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and read the addressee. "Alfred do you recognize the name Selina Kyle? She sounds familiar."

Alfred choked on his tea. "Yes, ahem, yes." He cleared his throat. "I do indeed."

Diana quickly tore it open and read its contents. "How sweet, a nice hand written congratulations."

Alfred muttered something under her breath about having the letter tested for Anthrax, but it was lost on Diana.

Diana frowned at the mess surrounding her, "I'm sorry Alfred. I should take care of this."

"Never mind that, miss. I will put it all with the others. Do you have any duties to take care of today?"

Diana glanced at the clock and noted that it was already noon. "Not necessarily, but I do have a few things I would like to take care of on the Watchtower."

Her caretaker smiled, "Go to it, I will take care of everything here."

"Alfred, you are dear." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and flew up on the stairwell to change from her pajamas.

Diana's midsection had grown considerably within the last month, as if knowing she was carrying twins had prompted her body to double in size. Her Wonder Woman armor could still be plastered on but it looked ridiculous encasing her growing belly. Diana had resorted to a white, toga-like maxi dress with gold details. She managed to resembled a brunette Aphrodite while she wore it, or rather, a very large Aphrodite. Despite the fact that it wasn't her warrior gear, Diana didn't feel as though she was betraying her heritage.

After pinning up her hair and feeling satisfied with the final product, Diana beamed herself up to the Watchtower. Shayera was on Monitor Duty and she grumbled a greeting.

"Hey Di."

"How are you doing today?"

Shayera granted her a fake smile, toying with a her mace. "Oh, Monitor Duty is my favorite."

"I'm just thankful I have the day off."

Diana of course didn't miss the fact that Batman was there as well.

"Good afternoon, Batman."

He grunted a greeting. He was in the process of comparing poison samples and it required his full attention. It wasn't out of character for him to be using the Watchtower's computer, because they both knew that the computer in the cave was undergoing routine maintenance. However, him being here sort of irked her, like he was keeping tabs on her somehow.

"Princess, you're not scheduled for any duty today." Her point exactly.

"I actually have a few things I need to take care of," she answered with a smile and left the room.

The brightly lit corridors of the space station made her feel right at home. Wayne Manor had additionally became a second home to her, but the Watchtower had been the first place for her to lay her head since entering Man's World. She took a deep breath of recycled air and let it out slowly. Muscle-memory brought her to the door of her living quarters, but she halted. Actually the one place she wanted to visit first was not her designated room, but a place where she could flex a little muscle, as she was beginning to feel a bit rusty.

From the turbo life, Diana marched to the training room, feeling ready to stretch her legs. The massive room was pounding with what Diana recognized as a Kanye West song. She was vaguely familiar with the rapper, as he once introduced himself to her at a charity function. He had told her that she was "the greatest Amazon of all time". She didn't really know what he meant by that, but she chose to take it as a compliment.

The heavy bass of the music was putting Diana in the right mood. She passed rows of machines meant for cardiovascular, strength and reflex training, but the room she desired was just a few feet away. She then stopped short as she spotted a pair of blonde figures tucked away in a corner, making out as if the world were about to end.

At once she had spotted them, they immediately pulled apart. Diana could recognize Dinah and Ollie anywhere.

Oliver Queen quickly ordered the training room's computer to turn off the music. Dinah was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looking sheepish. "Sorry Diana, I guess our sparring got a little carried away."

Ollie nudged his blonde girlfriend. "Yeah, honey looks like you aren't the only woman who is feverishly attracted to billionaires."

Dinah rolled her eyes and walked away, Ollie stalked after her.

Diana chuckled to herself and walked straight into the simulation room, sealing the door behind her. She was thrilled to have it all to herself. At once, she started a program and picked out a villain for a sparring partner. The Watchtower's data base had nearly every foe on file, to better suit the League in honing their skills and finding any and all possible weaknesses. Diana shuffled through the list and paused on Gorilla Grodd. She then laughed, and flipped passed it. One finally caught her eye. Aresia. A former Amazon who had gone rouge. Diana felt like she was a good choice and selected her along with turning the intensity of the program up a couple of notches.

Aresia materialized in the center of the room. The blonde ex-Amazon stared at Diana with what she could only describe as seething hatred.

"Diana, it looks like you've put on a few pounds," Aresia sneered while maneuvering into a defensive stance. Another plus about the simulations, they had been patterned after each villains personalities, and were also eerily self-aware.

Diana forming a defensive stance, shook her head. "If only you knew."

With their conversation over, Aresia attacked at the speed of light with a high front kick. Thankfully Diana was faster and she flew out of the way, dodging her leg, only to swipe Aresia's other leg out from under her.

Aresia somersaulted back into her feet, prepared to not be bested again. The next barrage of attacks were neatly matched as both woman went toe-to-toe. Aresia surprised Diana with an upper-cut and slammed her fist under Diana's chin. Not letting it shake her balance, Diana, biting back the pain in her jaw, seized the same arm that had made contact, and pulled it behind Aresia's back with such ferocity, she could hear splintering cracks.

"Aarrrrrgggh!" Aresia howled, trying to use her free arm to send another strike in Diana's direction. But the princess was too fast, she flung Aresia down onto the floor like sack of flour. In the next second, Diana slammed her elbow into Aresia's temple, rendering her either unconscious or dead. The simulation flickered away and the room resumed to normalcy.

Satisfied with her work, Diana stood up and smoothed out her white robe-like dress. "All too easy."

"All too easy? You're bleeding." Bruce. Of course it was Bruce.

She spun around and looked at him. She touched her bottom lip. The cut was so very faint it had almost completely healed.

"So you found me out." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If you needed a sparring partner, I would have obliged, of course."

Diana grinned. "I suppose I was afraid of you going easy on me."

"Does that sound like something I would do?"

"Oh, haha. Ever since this whole pregnan-.." She stopped, her eyes widening. She quickly flung herself to the floor and kneeled, her head bowing low to the floor.

Completely unsure what caught her off guard, and not one to ever be snuck up on, Batman turned around to cast a glance behind him. The smiling face of a very tall, very muscular man greeted him.

Before Bruce had a chance to ask, Diana answered for him.

"How may I serve the messenger of the gods?"

"Hermes?" Batman asked, completely and utterly shocked.

"The one and only," he said, brushing past the Dark Knight to focus on Diana. "Please rise, champion of Themyscira." She did as she was told, and he chuckled. "You are far too formal with me."

As soon as she was at her full height, Hermes noted her belly. "Ah so it is true. Congratulations are naturally in order." He smiled at Batman. "To both of you."

"How did you-..." Batman started and then stopped. It was sort of ludicrous to question a god.

Diana smiled and thanked him.

"I must apologize for my manner, a pregnant Amazon is something you don't see every day." Hermes next clarified why he was there. "Diana, you have been summoned."

Diana released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her stomach turned at the possibilities. "From my moth-, from my Queen?"

Hermes shook his head. "Not entirely."

"Hera?"

"No." Hermes cut to the chase. "You've been summoned by Hades." Her eyes widened in shock, but he continued on. "In the realm of the gods, they are well aware of your circumstances Diana, while, as you know, the Amazons are not. So, Hera considered Hades' request because," he then smiled. "Well, I supposed you can clear that up with him."

Diana nodded slowly. She knew entirely too well what he meant.

With that, Hermes' message had been received. Before he took off in ribbons of light, he added, "And Diana, don't be a stranger. You're practically family!"

The room was now occupied by only two people, save for two other very small ones.

"Diana, why in the hell, and I mean that quite literally, would Hades summon you?"

She brought her eyes to his. He had the luxury of hiding his eyes behind white lenses, where as hers could be read as plain as day. She was a hurricane of emotions.

"Bruce, the entrance to the Underworld is through Themyscira." She had not seen her mother or her sisters in a year. The last time she had graced the shores of Themyscira, she had been accompanied by Shayera as they foiled the plans of Felix Faust. Diana was victorious with her mission, along with re-establishing her role on Themyscira. But it was safe to say that things were rocky, as a few of Diana's sisters viewed her as a lover of men, as she preferred her role in Man's World over hers in the Amazonian court. And now she would be seeing them in her current state, a state that implied one very simple fact: she was in a relationship with man. How would they look at her now?

"I'm going with you." His voice made it clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer, despite the fact that she could very well tell him so. However, she wanted him to be with her.

Diana nodded. "As I want you to."

"You never answered my question. Why would Hades want to see you?"

She looked up at him. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

* * *

><p>Batman piloted the Javelin through the night sky, while Diana sat next to him in the passenger seat. Her form was rigid and she stared blankly ahead. Things were a bit quiet, but digesting the fact that your girlfriend thought her father was Hades, the brother of Zeus, usually had the effect on people.<p>

"And you never told me, why?" Bruce finally asked.

Diana tore away from her reverie. "Well, it's not exactly something that creeps into conversations all too often. 'Thank you for the wonderful date Bruce, oh and by the way my possible father is the Lord of the Underworld. Same time next Saturday?'"

She sighed and continued. "Besides, I thought he was lying. When he shared that piece of information with Shayera and me, I thought he was trying to guilt me into finding him anything but repulsive."

"Did it work?"

"Not as well as he had liked. And I told him it didn't matter. But the idea always nagged at me and I could never put it aside."

"And the fact that Hera is granted him his wish to summon you to him, makes you think otherwise?" Bruce knew the answer, and he could not believe that the one thing in this world that made him completely and utterly happy could share a lineage with the god of the dead.

Diana nodded slowly. "Why would my mother never tell me?"

"Her vision, her focus, her work had everything to do with hating and despising men." He stole a glance at Diana. "You were her pride and joy. She wouldn't share with you that she had a momentary weakness, that she formed you out of clay with the very thing she had set forth to hate."

Diana caught his eyes once again. She grabbed his hand. "I am so thankful you are here with me, Bruce. I couldn't do this alone."

Bruce squeezed her hand. "Meeting a girl's parents is a big step in a relationship, I'll have you know."

She granted him a toothy grin, a rarity considering the circumstances. "Oh, is it?"

This brought her to the forefront over everything. "I have been meaning to talk to you about something..." The navigation system beeped, cutting him off. Themyscira was on the horizon.

The momentary happiness was now washed away from Diana's features and replaced with dread and hints of sadness. She looked down at the island below them, her home for thousands of years.

Her breath stuck in her throat as Batman maneuvered the plane down to descend.

As he steady the Javelin towards a landing spot, Bruce cut through her anxiety with a steady, calm voice.

"Diana, before anything else can happen, I want you to know something."

She paused from surveying the scene below her, her worried face easing slightly. She swallowed hard. "Yes, Bruce?"

"I love you."


	6. Month Five, part 2

Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

And of course, thank you to Hepburn for putting up with me and helping me! ;)

* * *

><p>Month Five, part 2<p>

Sparring with a simulacrum of the rogue Amazon Aresia was nothing like setting foot on her island, seeing her sisters, and taking in a deep breath of cool, clean Themysciran air. As Diana had exited downward out of the Javelin, a small grouping of her sisters amassed around. Each one of them Diana knew by name, by memory. She knew each of their likes, dislikes, fears, quirks. They were her family. Her own heritage in living form.

And here she was, the cool breeze whipping her robe-like garment into a frenzy, gathering at the largest part of her pregnant belly. She gazed at them lovingly, giving a small hello, wishing she could embrace each one individually. Of the small few that had joined in a 'welcoming party', a handful had gasped at the sight of her; a pregnant Amazon was a rare occurrence. They all responded back with their own greeting, but were quieted at the sight of Batman.

The man, her lover, stood beside her. For her, as her sisters could now see, things had definitely changed since her last visit.

Batman drew closer to her, not out of fear from the women staring him down with blood thirsty eyes, but out of comfort. He knew this was difficult for her. His silent show of support encouraged her to step closer to her loyal subjects.

Phillipus, royal head-guard, came forward, giving her princess a welcoming nod. "Your highness, it is wonderful to see you again. You and your... companion can follow me. I will escort you to your mother."

Diana swallowed hard, and nodded. As she and Bruce followed, the collection of other Amazon's closed in from behind.

"Diana!" A familiar voice came over the din of trudging feet. Diana whipped around and looked for the owner of the voice. A tall, redheaded woman joined up with the group. Her golden armor glinting in the sun, matching her smile.

Artemis. At one time, Artemis had been Diana's closest friend. Diana had not expected the pang of guilt that hit her.

"Diana, my princess, I am glad to see you! You should visit more often." She gave Batman a curt nod. It was as cordial as Artemis was ever going to be.

"I am glad to see you as well, Artemis," Diana said, a smile warming her features.

That's all that was said between the two. The group, once again, fell silent, as if in mourning. In a way, they were in mourning. The princess they once knew was long gone. Diana, although not a product of Man's World, now had a stronger hold there than she did on Paradise Island. She was a champion for mankind, a battle experienced warrior in an effort to rid injustice, a member of the Justice League, and the lover of a man. And pregnant with his child.

Diana held her head almost defiantly. There was nothing here that would pry her from her position in Patriarch's World.

As the palace of queen came into view, Diana smiled. Her quiet recollection had been replaced by longing for her mother. It had been far too long, an entire year, and now she would share her new developments with the woman who had given her life.

Batman couldn't help but avoid the stares of distrust from the women around him. A sparse few, those who were probably younger, appraised him quizzically. However, if Phillipus had any say in the matter, she would have cut through the formalities and had Bruce's head then and there.

Thankfully Diana's visit had been at the gods request, otherwise, he would have had reason to fear for his safety. Not that he necessarily had to fear any of them, considering the fact that his girlfriend was their loving princess and they would fear displeasing her.

Batman took a mental inventory of the area around him. Beyond his escort of gold-armored women, the scene was exceedingly beautiful. The first opportunity in visiting Diana's homeland had been brief, and he hadn't spent enough time absorbing in Themyscira's natural wonder. Now he seemed to have all the time in the world, and he had to admit, he was hard pressed to think of any other place on Earth more beautiful than the paradise before him.

Even the buildings and architecture that dotted the landscape were breathtaking. An island full of warrior women called to mind something almost primitive, but the sight before him was far from it. Each building had been hand-carved out of white marble; some were inlaid with precious stones and metals. Every single structure had been assembled as a work of art that could have inspired even the greatest of the renaissance masters.

The foliage that adorned the inhabited parts of the land were well manicured and stunning in form and color. Flowers, trees and plants of every known sort could be seen. The Amazons had had thousands of years to maintain and perfect their island home, and it certainly showed in the most rudimentary of details.

A small part of Bruce envied Diana that she had been brought up and raised in earthly perfection. And now she was living where? In Gotham? His home was nothing short of lavish, but Themyscira made Wayne Manor pale in comparison.

Up ahead Phillipus paused turning her attention to her accompaniment. "Diana and the dark man, you two follow me. The rest, you should return to your duties." Bruce smirked, from his standpoint it almost sounded like Phillipus had said, 'ok, show's over!'

Diana gave Bruce a reassuring smile as they followed Phillipus up large granite steps, leading to the throne room. At his side, Diana grew visually tense. Bruce knew that this was hard for her. Seeing her mother after having an open relationship with a man wasn't going to be easy.

Phillipus opened the heavy wooden door to the inner most sanctuary of the throne room, revealing the royal chamber. The expansive area before them was abundant in luxury and elegance. Banners and scenes depicting Amazon victories and trials lined the wall, embroidered on heavy silks. In between each tapestry stood a likeness of each member of Mount Olympus encased in either gold or precious stone. Or both. It was sufficient to say that the copious amounts of beauty surrounding Themyscira was minimal when the Queen's throne room came into question.

In the center of the room, above another set of marbled stairs, was a sleek, gold throne. On either side of the throne were two statuesque personal guards, and sitting upon the seat itself was none other than Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon's. Her royal stature and grace permeating and glowing around her; the epitome and definition of royalty.

Bruce took in the sight of his children's grandmother, their noble lineage striking a cord with him. His own upbringing had not been without privilege, but it was a far cry in comparison.

He also studied the woman's features. She bore a similar resemblance to Diana, but with many differences. Hippolyta's face was longer, her hair exceedingly blonde and her eyes, though not aged, bore a sense of maturity with thousands of years of life behind them.

Diana gasped. Ignoring all formalities, she charged up the stairs, arms open and ready to embrace.

Bruce imagined Hippolyta chiding her daughter or being stiff in returning affection. But it was far from it.

"My sun and stars!" Hippolyta met Diana half way and hugged her daughter tightly. "How I have missed you!"

After their embrace, Hippolyta finally acknowledged the large bump that was Diana's midsection.

"How far along are you, my dear?"

"Five and a half months," Diana smiled in response. "Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Apollo and Artemis," Hippolyta said, glowing with motherly affection.

"It certainly feels like I'm carry them. They're already a handful."

Bruce would be dead before he allowed his children to be named Apollo and Artemis.

After what felt like an eternity, Hippolyta addressed Batman. Her greeting was formal, but it wasn't as cold as he would have expected.

Hippolyta turned to her daughter. "Before your expedition to Tartartus, can I speak with you in private?"

Before answering, Diana looked at Bruce.

He answered with, "I can wait here as long as you want."

And with that, Bruce was left alone in the throne room with Phillipus and the two personal guards. With not just one, but three pairs of Amazonian eyes staring him down, trained on his every move, it was going to be a long afternoon.

"I am somewhat surprised by that... exchange," Hippolyta said, as she and her daughter entered a comfortable, yet private sitting room adjacent to the inner sanctuary.

Diana took a seat on soft divan, tucking her legs beneath her. "Which?"

Hippolyta took a seat across from her. "Between you and him... You practically asked for his... approval." Her mother was trying to respect her daughter's wishes and her new course of life, but it practically went against Amazonian grain.

Diana smiled and looked down at her clasped hands. How should she go about this?

She shook her head. "Not, it's not like that at all. Bruce and I... we're a team. He would've done the same for me. We're equals."

Hippolyta perked at his personal name. The dark one had a name other than Batman, of course. "Equals? I hardly think so. Perhaps if you were speaking of the one congruent to Apollo." She of course meant Superman. The Amazon's revered him for his alien abilities. If any of her sister's had to pick a man, they would probably pick Kal-El. But they knew no better. Diana, on the other hand, knew extremely well how she and Kal weren't a match. And never would be.

"I know it pains for you to hear this, but it's true." Diana smiled contentedly as she thought it over. She now truly understood the relationship between a man and a woman, how a man could be her compliment, and vice versa. "We are equals in many ways. Where I am his superior," her mother brightened, "there are occasions where he surpasses me." Her mother raised a brow at that.

"I see."

"Mother, I know this notion isn't unfathomable. You have not been without a man your entire life." Diana let a breath. "In fact, that is part of the reason why I am here."

Hippolyta stiffened a moment, appearing as though she had been caught. She then sighed. "It is true. I have on more than one occasion. You and I are alike in the respect that we are ..attracted to..." her mother paused, searching for the right word. "Darkness."

"Bruce isn't Hades, mother."

Her mother agreed. "But, there are similarities."

"Probably only visually. Believe me, Bruce is as honorable, if not more so, than Man's World's answer to Apollo."

Hippolyta considered this. But Diana added, "Mother, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Her mother leveled her shoulders, as if maintaining some sort composure. But there was no denying the emotion plaguing her. "Because, it was a fleeting desire of the heart. I did not conduct myself accordingly. Having a relationship with such a man was undignified for the Queen of the Amazons."

"So it's true?"

Hippolyta knew exactly what she meant. She hung her head. "It is. We formed you together. I shouldn't have held that information from you, but it was against my better judgment. He had been banned from my life before you could have any memory of him."

As Diana pondered her words, she realized that her mother was very good at banning loved ones from her life. The more she considered everything her mother told her, in fact, confirming her suspicions, it just felt so wrong. Her mother, so in opposition to men, had once had a lover.

Diana sat there, taking it in, as much as she could. Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, was in a sense, her father. She shared his likeness, physically, in some respects. But he hadn't raised her. And Diana knew that was more important. And as far as she was concerned, Diana did not need a father.

She reached for her mother's hand. "This does not change anything. You are my mother. You raised me."

Her mother, her queen, smiled at her. "Thank you, my sun and stars."

Mother and daughter once again hugged. After they pulled apart, Hippolyta wished Diana the best in her life in Man's World. "We also should not keep him waiting," she added.

Diana knew very well who she was referring to.

The Queen of the Amazon's exited the room alongside her daughter. Diana felt the tense air of the throne room; it could have been cut with a knife. Phillipus had been trained on Bruce, waiting for him to make a move. Any move. Fortunately for Phillipus, Bruce never had to step up and defend himself.

"Phillipus will escort you to the mouth of Tartarus. My blessing is with you my daughter." Hippolyta then added, "Please return. With your little ones."

Phillipus and Artemis walked with the couple toward the edge of the island that was encased with heavy tropical vegetation. Strategically set within the dense jungle, was a large cave, the mouth of which was barricaded by a solid iron door depicting a scene of death and eternal punishment. There was only one guard at the entrance. But she looked as though she could single-handedly thwart anyone daring to venture closer.

"Antiope, we seek entry to the underworld, with orders from the gods."

Antiope leveled her gaze at the four approaching, predominantly at the man within the group. Unfortunately Bruce stood out like a sore thumb.

"So I heard," Antiope responded coolly. The Amazon was anything but warm and inviting. Not that Amazon's generally were, but Antiope made Phillipus look like a teddy bear. Antiope stood as tall as Bruce, and her left eye was covered by a cloth tied behind her head. Long ago, she had lost her eye battling Herakle's hordes during the great war on Themyscira, but she hadn't lost her ferocity. Nor her hatred of men. But thankfully, Antiope made no motion to attack Batman.

"Your highness," Antiope acknowledged Diana with a bow. She then opened the heavy iron door behind her, it sounded like a seal cracking open.

Bruce braced himself for what was to come. The underbelly of Gotham could've been likened to hell itself, but if given the choice, he would prefer his wayward city any day. He had once ventured into the lower depths of Hades' lair with Zatanna and the goddess Justitia in search of Medusa. Before it had been to aid Diana, and today was no different.

Diana ventured forward with Batman following closely behind, who was easily avoiding Antiope's acidic glare. Phillipus and Artemis paused at the entryway.

"This is as far as our journey will allow," Phillipus admitted.

"Diana," Artemis threw her sword to the princess as Diana glanced behind. Diana caught it neatly in mid-air, barely batting an eyelash.

"Thank you, this shall come in handy."

With that, the door to the outerworld closed behind them. Bruce and Diana were now alone on their descent into the final resting place for lost souls.

Bruce looked over at her. "Do you know where you're going?"

"I believe so." She frowned. The small, flickering torches aligning the wall lit their way, but only marginally. "The last time I was here, I was with Shayera, and we found our way around without encountering Cerberus."

"Remind me to catch up on Homer when we return to the living."

As they descended down, the air grew hot and thick. The presence they felt was ... almost unnerving, like they were being watched. And they probably were.

After about twenty minutes had passed, Bruce and Diana found themselves in a clearing. The dark, dungeon like atmosphere was replaced with a bright hot glare from a river nearly twenty feet away. Cries and wails of the underworlds inhabitants were growing louder, though they couldn't be seen. Which, Bruce decided, was in their favor.

"Styx."

Diana smiled wanly. "The one and only."

From around the bend, a black, haggard looking skiff floated over on its own accord. The 'ship master', Charon, a skeletal figure in a black, hooded cloak, held out his bony hand, wishing for a payment to cross the river.

Diana could have flown over the river, but for some reason, it seemed wrong to displease Charon.

Diana frowned. "I don't have anything of value..." She looked over at Bruce, who was sifting through his utility belt, looking for something that could suffice.

"Let me take care of it," A soft, velvety voice said from behind.

Expecting some frightening creature that inhabited the place, Bruce turned and looked. He was shocked to find a woman whose beauty rivaled that of Diana's.

"Aphrodite," Diana bowed low, and the Goddess of Love courteously also gave a brief nod.

Aphrodite smiled at them. "You two are adorable!" She walked over to Bruce and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "You are so handsome. I'm glad you found your princess, knight." She then clasped her hands together. "I suppose it's time to tell you. I sort of viewed the both of you as a pet project."

Bruce and Diana exchanged glances.

Aphrodite continued, "You two made my heart sing! Such possibility, such... love. You two remind me so much of Penelope and Odysseus. Another favorite of mine, I have to admit. Though perhaps, closer to Orpheus and Eurydice at the moment."

Bruce crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you saying you-..."

"Put something there that wasn't? No. Hardly!" She smiled coyly. "That was natural, plain and simple. But between her heritage, and your,..." Aphrodite gave him a good once over, "oddity, I did grant a small blessing." She walked over to Diana and placed hand on her swollen belly. "But this was unexpected." From the look on her face, it was easy to see how Aphrodite felt about Diana's pregnancy.

If given the chance, Aphrodite could talk all day. Especially if the conversation material focused on her favorite subjects.

"But," she continued, "I granted a blessing with one hitch." She used her arms to gesture about. "That you come here to visit your dear old dad." Aphrodite caught Diana's stare. "Are you ready?"

Aphrodite was talking at a world-wind pace, and Diana was trying to keep up.

Bruce, on the other hand, did not like the idea of gods meddling in his love life, but he couldn't deny the fact that he probably needed an otherworldly push to add a special someone in his life. And now that it has happened, he couldn't imagine life without Diana. So he kept his mouth shut.

Aphrodite marched over to an ever patient Charon and placed a few gold coins in his palm. Charon granted access to the skiff, and three took a seat for their ride.

Bruce in his right mind would have never thought he would ever be on the River Styx, going for a ride, but here he was, and with the Goddess of Love, no less. Surprisingly, having Aphrodite along with them was a welcome change of scenery. The gloomy underworld was brightened with her cheerful presence.

After a few minutes of small talk between the three of them, Charon stopped at their destination. Aphrodite was first off the boat.

"I figured I should help you out down here, since I sort of got you into this," she said, with a wink.

Batman stood behind for a moment so he could walk with Diana. "You know, for the record, meeting my parents would have been easier."

Diana laughed. "I have no doubt about that. In fact, I would have preferred it."

Aphrodite halted at a set of tarnished golden doors. The doors, similar to the one barricading Themyscira from Tartarus, depicted various scenes of death, sadness and punishment.

Aphrodite frowned at it. "This place is so depressing."

Bruce couldn't have said it better himself.

As if sensing their presence, the doors opened voluntarily, revealing a throne room. This room was a far cry from Hippolyta's lofty palace. It was minimalism at its best, but definitely still opposing. Adorned with black and blood red details, Bruce felt Arkham was more inviting.

Diana brazenly stepped forward. So far, Hades was yet to be seen. She could remember the last time she had entered this place, she and Shayera were sent to take care of Felix Faust who had overthrown Hades. Back then, Diana hoped it had been the last time she would have to set foot in Tartarus, but funnily enough, the fates had a way of changing her plans.

As if a breeze were passing through, Hades emerged from nowhere. His black armor dazzled in the waning light of the throne room.

"My dear, I am so happy to see you. I take it you received my invitation?"

Bruce had expected Hades to look different somehow. His stature was large and, in fact, rivaled Superman's. He was certainly taller than Kent, he practically dwarfed Diana.

"You see, Diana, Hades made me a deal." Aphrodite came over to the father and daughter. "In order to offer a blessing to help encourage you and Batman, I had to agree to send an invitation for you to see him."

Hades nodded, addressing Diana. "After our last meeting, I felt it was necessary to get on better terms. And especially so after your newest development."

As Diana and Hades caught up on life, Aphrodite and Batman stood back and watched. Basically, Diana gave him a rundown of life as Wonder Woman, as a fighter in the name of justice in Man's World, and what it was like being pregnant. The latter was Diana's biggest quandary, and yet most enigmatic conversation piece.

"This is so sweet," Aphrodite said with a sigh, watching father and daughter converse. "After Hippolyta banished Hades from seeing her, I always hoped this would happen."

Batman was still sizing up his, with Diana willing of course, future father-in-law. Diana shared his hair color, but thankfully the similarities end there.

Hades, as if knowing Bruce's innermost thoughts, addressed him. "My boy, let me get a good look at you." He then turned to Diana. "I didn't know you preferred.. demons."

Diana laughed. "No, no... he's no demon. His appearance may deceive, but Batman is more seraphic than meets the eye."

Batman remained quiet. He figured the less he said, the better.

Still, Hades clasped his hand onto Bruce's shoulder. "Take good care of her." There was something ominous about the way he spoke. It was an underlying threat, and it was safe to say, Bruce had never felt quite so uneasy in his life.

Taking it as his cue to nod, Bruce did just so. "You have my word."

After Hades finally corralled Diana into a hug, the three left Hades' chamber, the doors closing behind them.

"That was it?" Bruce asked, clearly unsure why it had been so easy. "He just wanted to talk?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Bruce, you're now a parent. Think about it."

And he did. He thought about the mother of his children banning him from seeing them, and having to live a lonely existence without them. A sharp pain hit his chest. Thankfully, Diana was nothing like Hippolyta.

Diana caught his gaze and smiled. "I, too, understand. And I am thankful Hades and I... have come to an understanding."

Aphrodite paused and grabbed both Diana and Bruce. "Hold still."

Without a second thought, Bruce and Diana found themselves outside of the opening of Tartarus, back on Themyscira. The setting sun added warm hues to the paradise island, a sheer contrast to the dead underworld they left behind.

Antiope caught sight of them, and practically hissed at the sight of Bruce.

"Antiope, chill out," Aphrodite tsked.

After the Goddess of Love's goodbye, Bruce was thankful that he and Diana could return to the Javelin and some sense of normalcy.

"And now it can be said, I went to hell and back for you," he said with a smirk.

Diana placed one hand on her belly, she felt a small kick in response. Her other hand found its way to Bruce's. "Let's go home."


	7. Month Six

Sorry about the wait on this chapter, it gave me trouble! It's like it didn't want to be written. But I conquered. FYI: It has been unbeta'd, as my lovely beta is busy. But take heart, the next chapter will be certainly beta'd, as we all know I need it. :) (Hi Hepburn)

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Month Six<p>

A tall, raven haired, blue-eyed woman traversed through the Watchtower, her silver armor illuminating her in the florescent lighting. A shimmery lasso was looped at her side, ready to be equipped at a seconds notice and a red cape drifted behind her like a faithful companion. With her head held high, each stride showed strength and determination: a true warrior. Her predecessor would be proud.

Her destination was the conference room. As she entered its confines, the last of the seven to join, the door shut noiselessly behind her.

Superman, poised at the head of the table, smiled at her. "Thank you for joining us, Wonder Woman." He motioned her to take a seat, a seat that had been designated for an Amazon many years ago. A seat that was curiously right next to Batman. She smirked.

At once, she took a seat. All eyes were on her as she rested comfortably against the cool metal of her chair. "Thank you. But please, call me Donna."

"Of course, Donna." Superman next addressed the other six in the room. "I've asked you all here today to speak about the successful mission. A mission flawlessly executed by our very own Lantern, and of course, aided by Donna."

The group murmured in approval. Flash looked over at her, and she could not help but notice him sigh dreamily. Shayera gave her an nod, which Donna took as a huge compliment. She did note, however, Batman sat ever so rigid by her side. He had barely acknowledged her presence. She didn't need to guess that he was always like this. She had heard stories, not just from her sister, but from others. Most notably Flash, who enthusiastically told her, _"Ok, he may have the hots for your sister, but he is still Bats. And don't ever cross him. Ever."_

Donna smiled broadly. It had been her first official intergalactic mission, and she had aided the Green Lantern. John Stewart was, of course, the star system's official Lantern, and that was a job description that included civil unrest and wars. To get her feet wet, she was added as support. As muscle first and foremost, yes, but Donna had an arsenal of battle-hardened experience in strategy and negotiation to aid them, in case the green ring wasn't enough. The mission took a little over three weeks, but the results were well worth it. Donna's first mission had been more than successful; she passed with flying colors.

Superman appeared as though he was about to conclude the meeting when Batman suddenly stood up.

"Leaving?" Superman really didn't need to ask, but, of course, he always did.

"I have pressing matters to attend to," was all that was said, and all that needed to be said. Donna watched in her peripheral as the door was opened for the dark figure and once again closed for the remainder of the meeting.

Superman sighed, but then smiled. He turned his attention to Donna. "As our new, unofficial Wonder Woman, how are things holding up?" For being a reporter, Superman had an uncanny ability to ask the clumsiest questions.

Donna contemplated his words thoughtfully. "Well, to put it bluntly, I love it." She honestly did. Donna recognized the need for an Amazon in Man's World, and while Diana was out for the next few months, she relished the notion of stretching her legs in her sister's boots... so to speak. "It's going to be difficult to vacate the position once Diana is back from maternity leave."

"Well, that's another reason why I've asked you here today." He then nodded to the rest of the group, sans Batman, of course. "We want you to consider having a full membership in the League, especially after Diana returns."

She was hoping this would happen. Donna grinned. "Consider this my official yes. Though, there can't be two Wonder Woman's running around. And I'd rather be damned to Tartarus than be referred to as Wonder Girl."

"You could use Troia once again," Shayera offered.

Donna nodded. "Now that's something I'll consider."

Without much left to say, Superman adjourned the group, citing the would confer again in a month's time.

* * *

><p>"Ok Alfred, try it again."<p>

The long-suffering butler tripped an invisible line that lay across a large bedroom window. An alarm blared throughout the house, signaling victory. Alfred winced and covered his ears. Bruce shut off the alarm with a small remote, the piercing chirping ceasing at once.

"I'll have to configure the pressure point, so it's not set-off by floating dust, but I think we're in business," Bruce said aloud, to anyone or no one.

Alfred studied the meticulous efforts Bruce went into on the baby's rooms. So far they had one down: high-frequency monitors, cameras, motion sensors and wireless alarm systems. The girl's room, the one directly across from the current one, was up next to be perfected. No child in a 5000 mile radius was going to have a safer bedroom, save for a CIA holding cell or the Oval Office.

"Why don't I have security clearance for the Batcave?" A voice asked from the doorway of the bedroom. Alfred jumped, Bruce merely turned and glanced behind him.

"Because you've never needed it before," Bruce deadpanned.

Donna made a face, but then laughed. Alfred greeted her right off the bat, asking her to stay for lunch, which she wholeheartedly agreed upon.

The younger Amazon took in the sight of the massive baby's room. It had been recently painted a soft sage green, Diana's doing no doubt. (Non-toxic paint, of course, if Bruce had any say in the matter) The poor woman had more than enough time on her hands. It had also been arranged with a new crib, changing table and a closet teeming with brand new clothing.

It was a baby's room fit for a king. Or rather, a Wayne heir.

Or the offspring of an Amazonian princess.

Speaking of which... "Where is my sister, anyway?"

Bruce nodded toward the window. "Outside. Conferring with the birds."

Donna grinned and took off like a bolt toward the garden. Sure enough, Donna found her sister, kneeling low to the ground, eyes closed in prayer. Diana's eyes opened as soon as Donna's feet touched down. She could never sneak up on her sister, even if her life depended on it.

Diana smiled brightly. "You're back!" The two hugged immediately, though it was getting to be quite difficult as Diana's belly took up more space than necessary. With three more months to go, Donna wondered how much more Diana could grow.

"Yes, my first galactic mission was more than satisfactory. I didn't think I would have ever enjoyed playing peacekeeper for a group of purple skinned aliens, but hey, there is a first for everything."

"Indeed. Working as Wonder Woman, you will find that there are plenty of missions that are more than just a little odd, but worthwhile all the same."

The two sisters took a seat on a stone bench that was placed discreetly under two large weeping willows.

"Bruce said you were talking with the birds."

Diana smiled, "Yes, I found out they love their new bird seed more than the previous one. I'll have to make sure and tell Alfred."

With that, Donna laughed. Diana sobered up for a moment, placing her hand on her protruding stomach.

"Kicking?"

"Kicking."

Donna placed her hand beside Diana's and felt two small kicks almost immediately. Donna smiled and marveled at it all.

"I can't believe it."

"That there are two of them in there? I know!"

"Yes and no..." Donna's eyes drifted toward Wayne manor. "That you would be _here_. Pregnant. And sharing a home, and a life, ...with a man."

"Generally you need a man in the picture to get pregnant," Diana smiled. "But yes, sometimes I wake up thinking it's all a dream... But then I look over, and there is someone else in my bed. The Fates are very tricky, indeed."

Donna nodded and once again felt for little feet. "Tricky, yes. But sometimes... they can be_ so_ wonderful."

After joyous minutes of talking and laughing, the two sisters walked back to the manor, even though Diana complained she was waddling. This prompted Donna to laugh and disagree completely. Even at six months pregnant, Donna had never seen her older sister look more beautiful. She was literally glowing.

And as they walked back into the home, the way Bruce looked at her, Donna couldn't help but realize that he felt the exact same way.

After sitting around the massive dining room table, as Alfred couldn't refrain from going all out, even for lunch, Donna could smell wonderful fragrances coming from the kitchen.

"Tomato bisque and grilled cheese, per Mistress Diana's request," Alfred chirped. Diana looked practically giddy.

If the aroma could indicate taste, Donna could hardly wait.

After being served lunch, Bruce, Diana and Donna entered into friendly discussion, primarily centering around the twins. And how Bruce and Diana were still mum about names.

Donna chuckled. "That's what Dick said. That you won't even tell him."

Bruce and Diana looked over at her and Donna suddenly felt her face grow hot. She tried her best to not look like she had just been caught and nonchalantly slurped her soup.

"Do you and Dick …speak often?" Bruce asked.

Donna took a large bite out her grilled cheese. "Wha-?"

"Is that why you were in Blüdhaven last night?"

Donna coughed and set her sandwich down. "How did you know that?!"

"You went to Blüdhaven last night? Before Gotham?" Diana asked, raising a brow.

"Um, yes… well, you see…"

"She had a date," Bruce informed Diana.

Donna stared at Bruce in utter disbelief. World's Greatest Detective wasn't in the least bit incorrect. Her eyes drifted to Diana and her sister also looked stunned, but Diana's surprise melted into a sly grin.

"A date, huh?"

"Heh. Yes..." Donna cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "I was offered a full-time League membership."

"I was the first to suggest it," Bruce replied, after taking a small sip of soup. "You're more than qualified. Especially after your last mission, you made John look like he twiddled his thumbs for three weeks. And he's a former Marine and a Lantern."

Diana smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You're going to be a fine addition."

The younger Amazon shrugged it off. "I more excited about being an aunt."

Once again the conversation went full circle and landed back on the future children. Future nameless children.

"Really? No hints at all?"

Diana sighed. "To be perfectly honest, we don't have any ideas." She looked over at Bruce and made a face. "Because we cannot make a mutual decision. And no offense, but no one wants to be named Martha."

"It's a classic."

"It makes me think of Martha Stewart," Donna added. After the odd look she received, she shrugged. "I know more about Man's World than I let on."

Donna glanced at an over-sized clock in the corner of the room. "I can't be late for my first monitor duty." She stood up and thanked Alfred for lunch and stalked off toward the cave, to beam herself up to the Watchtower.

"So…" Bruce turned to Diana. "Dick and Donna." It made Diana smile, but she said nothing as he continued. "He's in effect my son, and she's your sister. But after visiting your family last month… nothing is weird anymore."

This caused Diana to laugh and eventually lean in for a kiss, as Donna was now gone and Alfred had a knack for leaving the room without notice. Bruce seized the opportunity and caught her mouth with his. He left a sultry, lingering kiss on her mouth that kept her wanting more as he pulled away.

"Security detail on the babies' rooms is almost complete," Bruce informed. "Which reminds me… you need a driver's license."

Diana's dreamy expression faded. "What?"

"You really should get one before they're born, for legal and security purposes."

Raising a brow, Diana cocked her head to the side. "Always one step ahead."

Bruce gave her a 'you do realize who you're talking to' look. "…Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Let me think. No." She sighed. "Do I do anything?"

"Other than prepare for the role of being the world's greatest mother? Do you need to do anything else?" He grinned. Diana glared.

"Why do you ask?"

"I made an appointment for you at the DMV in Gotham…" Bruce said far too quickly. He took a sip of water to avoid another glare.

_"What?!_"

"Does tomorrow not work?"

Diana crossed her arms in front of her chest and set her jaw. "No. Tomorrow works fine…" She ground out.

He next gave her his entire, undivided attention, pulling her toward him. His mouth worked magic on making her forget her irritation. After a few blissful minutes, Bruce pulled away long enough to breath out, "And I'll make it worth your while."

With that, their lunch was completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>The next day aboard the Watchtower, Donna was nowhere to be seen. Utilizing her skills in the war against evil, no doubt. However, Diana did manage to find Shayera exiting one of the training rooms, looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"You look like you just blew off some steam..." Diana said, approaching her.

The Thanagarian shook her head and wiped her brow while taking a large swig of water from a bottle. Diana could read her enough to know exactly what was plaguing her friend.

"John? That bad, huh?"

Mari and John were taking a 'break' and GL was trying to not string Shayera along. But he was failing miserably at it. In all honesty, Diana felt comfort knowing she had a solid relationship for once. Still, she did feel for her friend. Diana knew all too well how tiring it could be to have feelings and emotions toyed with.

Shayera appeared ready to crush her water bottle into tiny pieces. "I need to get out of here."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

This prompted her friend to raise a brow. "Oh? Do I smell a proposition? Have you finally conceded to go karaokng with me?"

"We can do whatever we want. On one condition..."

"I'm listening."

Diana flashed her a wide, pleading smile. "Want to accompany me to the DMV?"

Shayera blinked. "How did you know that's my favorite place to visit?" She deadpanned.

As she and Diana walked to the lift, the Amazon explained thoroughly. "According to the father of my children, I need a license to drive. And," she sighed, "apparently I already have an appointment. At exactly 11 o'clock."

They stepped onto the lift, and Diana pressed the button for the appropriate floor.

"Okaaay... what's in it for me? Other than the humorous sight of watching you get your license?"

Diana smiled slyly. "I thought you would never ask." As if out of thin air, Diana produced a gold card. A _very_ gold card, at that.

"What is that? A credit card?" Shayera took the card. "Wow, it's _heavy.._."

"It's literally made out of gold."

"Jeez. Billionaire's have it rough." Shayera studied it carefully. It had a magnetic strip on one side, and the imprinted name 'Bruce Wayne' on the other. "So this card..."

"Has access to a billionaire's bank account? Yes, that is correct."

Shayera grinned. "Baby shopping, I take it?"

"Or whatever else we find."

"To the Department of Motor Vehicles it is!"

* * *

><p>At exactly 11 o'clock sharp, Diana and Shayera strolled into Gotham City's Department of Motor Vehicles. The building appeared as though it had been built in 1966 and had been updated a total times of never. It also smelled of moth balls and people bored out of their minds.<p>

Upon walking through the doors, Diana and Shayera certainly caught everyone's attention. There was a collective murmur when the two women made their way through the hustle and bustle of the building. Shayera was aware of every single person, whereas Diana was more oblivious as she was concerned with making her way to the appointment desk. The man at the head of the desk, who was appropriately named Harold, looked as though he had been expecting the Amazon.

After greeting the two, Harold handed over a clipboard. "I had this prepared for you after Wayne Enterprises called in your appointment."

Diana's eyes widened at that, but said nothing as she took the board and glanced at it.

"So, fill it out... to the best of your ability, and we'll take care of the rest!" Harold said, far too eagerly; he had to practically readjust his horn-rimmed glasses.

"And fill it out I shall," Diana responded.

They took a seat at the nearest cluster of chairs. Shayera was stuck sitting next to a short, squatty man who looked as though he lived in his mother's basement.

"This place is like a social experiment," Shayera whispered. "By the way, how fancy are you? Wayne Enterprises made you an appointment."

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Carrying not one but two Wayne's certainly has it's perks." Shayera lowered her voice more so. "Like gold cards for instance..."

"I don't exactly have a date of birth that will fit on here," Diana said with a frown.

"What, 3000 BCE doesn't work?"

"I'm not _that_ old."

Shayera shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that?" She peered over and looked at the paper. "Well, he said they'd figure out the rest. Maybe they just give you one. A randomly assigned birthdate." With that, she laughed. Diana rolled her eyes.

After Diana filled out the sheet to the best of her knowledge, as she knew her height, weight, hair color and eye color, she returned to Harold who entered it all into a computer.

"Ok, great... now all we need is for you to complete your test."

This time, Diana couldn't hold back her surprise. _"Test?"_

In answer, Harold led Diana and Shayera out back where several government issued cars were parked. He stopped at a beige, four-door sedan that looked about as exciting as tweezing your eyebrows.

Harold motioned for Diana to take the driver's side, while he climbed into the passenger side. Shayera followed suit and got into the back.

After Harold buckled in, he told Diana to start the car and pull out onto the street. "So, Wonder Woman, er uh...have you ever driven before?" He finally asked. He wasn't trying very hard to hide his rattled nerves.

Diana was about to mention the bat-mobile, but she decided to hold off. That wouldn't be in her best interest. "Well, yes. I have driven a Lamborghini and an Aston Martin. I also pilot many jets."

"Oh... do you have your pilot's license?"

Shayera snickered.

Diana shook her head as she gingerly pulled the car out onto the busy street. "No, where I come from, my piloting ability was given to me by Hera. And Zeus."

And that ended their discussion on flying.

After a long 20 minutes, Harold must've felt Diana's driving ability was satisfactory and he told her to turn around on the highway and head back through the city traffic. "You've got it easy, as a member of the Justice League and with ties to the Wayne Enterprises, you have avoided a lot of red tape."

From the backseat Shayera muttered something about stupid government procedures but kept primarily quiet.

After Diana pulled into a free parking space in front of the DMV, Harold signed off on her sheet and for the hundredth time that day, nervously smiled. "You've passed!"

"Thank God! Can we get out of here now?" Shayera asked, suddenly not so quiet.

Harold took off his glasses to clean them off, apparently she and Diana were making him sweat profusely. "Er uh...we just need your picture."

Diana was more than happy to get it taken, while Shayera begrudgingly followed her back into the building. Within the past half-hour, at least 30 more people had amassed into the DMV to wait their day away. It also meant nearly 60 people watched the Amazon smile for her picture. Some even took their own pictures with their phones.

Shayera made a mental note to check Perez Hilton later to see if she and Diana had made the front page. Diana, of course, was oblivious.

"I'm starving," she said after they had left. Diana's body was now like clock work, as she usually ate every two hours. Noon was going to be been pushing it.

Soon, the two women found themselves nestled in a comfortable hamburger joint, nearly a block away from the DMV. They had each ordered bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes.

After Shayera stuffed enough french fries into her face to break a world record, she looked contemplative. After swallowing, she spoke up. "I... I have something to tell you."

Diana was busy licking the whipped cream off top of her milkshake. "Oh?"

Shayera stared off into space for a moment, as if collecting her thoughts. She then swallowed hard. "I don't know how to say this..."

Trying not to be overly concerned, Diana joked. "You're not pregnant are you..."

Shayera lifted her gaze from staring at nothing in particular and focused on Diana. She let out a low sigh.

"Right? Shayera...?"

The redhead shook her head and tried to fight tears that were pooling in her eyes. "John had... " She swallowed. "He visited me before that intergalactic mission with Donna. We... reconnected, I guess you could say. He had a falling out with Mari." Shayera forced her eyes shut as if willing away the memory. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she angrily wiped away. "It was stupid."

Diana blinked. Hard. She didn't know what to say. A forceful kick in her abdomen brought her back to reality.

"You... you're." Diana then smiled reassuringly. "Congratulations, Shay. You're going to be a great mother."

The corners of Shayera's mouth quirked upward, if only momentarily. "Sorry about that. I had been trying to forget and... outside the training room, I needed a good distraction. My life is a total mess... but this new development is something I _cannot_ fight."

"No. You can't fight it. That's for certain. Nor can you hide from it. Especially when... you start to show." Diana suddenly had the upper hand. Usually Shayera was more world-wise, but here, Diana was the expert.

"Does J'onn know...?"

"No. But I think he suspects something is up. I haven't been letting him in my head." Then she added quietly, "No one knows. Except for you. Now."

"You have to tell John, Shayera."

She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "I will. I will when the time is right."

"But thank you...Thank you for trusting me, to tell me." It had been a couple years since the invasion, and Diana was happy that she and Shayera had repaired their relationship back where it had been previously. They were back to old friends.

"Yeah, I..." Something caught her attention. Diana looked behind her to see where Shayera was looking and saw that there was a large flat-screened tv set to a news station. Nearly everyone in the restaurant had their attention on the screen, as there was a live news streaming of a tsunami going nearly 300 miles per hour toward the beaches of the Solomon Islands. Below the horrific scene were the emboldened words: _9.0 Earthquake in South Eastern Pacific Ocean_.

Right on cue, Shayera was being hailed on her com-link.

"Uh- huh. Yes. I see it. I understand. Send me there now." Shayera gave an apologetic smile as she was beamed from the restaurant to possibly the shores of the islands. Everyone in the restaurant now had their eyes set to where Shayera had just been previously.

Diana suddenly felt so...helpless. At six months pregnant, she felt like a buoy in the middle of the ocean. Just floating, serving little to no purpose. Her focus flipped back to the screen where it was depicting homes, people, animals, everything... in the wake of a ginormous tsunami. And here she was, in the safety of Gotham... watching from the sidelines.

She knew that she was held from active duty as a precaution for her unborn children, despite all of her natural and magical abilities. She also was doing it as a favor to Bruce, who was more than paranoid when it came to the safety of those close to him. Knowing his history, she could understand his thinking and had come to terms with it. And in the grand scope, nine months was a a very small sacrifice in the face of the many years to come.

But as she watched the horrors unfold on the screen... she knew these poor innocent lives would need all the help they could receive. And she couldn't just watch. She _would no_t just watch.

Diana didn't have her com-link with her to ask for transport to the Solomon Islands, but as the champion of the Amazons, she could also move at the speed of sound.

And before anyone in the restaurant, or Gotham for that matter, was aware, Diana was flying across county. She was headed toward the Pacific.

* * *

><p>The sight before her was frightening. Captain Atom, Shayera, Hawk, Dove, Elongated Man... and Donna were all trying to help form some order in all the chaos. Many were helping civilians find higher ground, a few were helping build barriers against the water. Shayera was helping lift drowning people out of the water, but there were almost too many. Donna couldn't assist, as she was caught trying to contain a barrier from thousands of tons of rushing water.<p>

Diana dove in right away, following Shayera.

"Diana! Why are you here?!" Shayera demanded, after catching sight of her.

"How about we get everyone to safety first?"

With that, the Thanagarian nodded and she and Diana flew off once again to help people to safety.

After nearly an hour of lifting people to higher ground, some headway was starting to be made. Captain Atom was creating barriers around some of the smaller islands that were less inhabited, but still caught in much of the wake.

Diana scoured around the one of the 'beaches' that was streaming with rushing, dirty water. She could hear the voices and calls of people trapped in houses and buildings.

Without warning, the ground beneath her shuddered. An aftershock. A _very_ large aftershock, at that.

Before Diana had time to react, as she was now holding a building steady from collapsing into debris, a wall of water engulfed her from behind. In a matter of nanoseconds, Diana's world was cast into bleak, nothingness as she tried to make heads or tails in the murky water. In that moment, she couldn't even see which direction was toward the surface, as the water was rushing around her so fast.

After what felt like minutes, Diana felt a strong arm grab hold of her and yank her into the air. It was her sister.

"Diana! You need to get out of here!"

Diana shook her head, her long hair now hanging in clumps around her face. "No. You need help!"

"We can manage. Kal is on his way here..."

Before she could speak, Diana felt a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen. It was so shocking, she nearly doubled over.

"Diana!" Suddenly Donna was on her com. "Bruce!?...Diana needs you. I'll send you her coordinates. ...

Diana fought back another wave of pain and opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, she was suddenly on the floor of the cave. Apparently she had been beamed there. Another wave of pain attacked her, and in between struggling to pull herself up and ignore the discomfort, Diana saw that Bruce was sailing down the stairs.

Diana felt herself being scooped up into his arms and gently placed onto an examination table. She could now clearly see the panic etched on his face. Diana had never seen Bruce look so scared. Her heart now ached. What had she done...

"Bruce... I'm..."

"Shhhh..." He started up the ultrasound machine he had equipped recently, for emergency purposes only.

Diana closed her eyes and laid back as Bruce started to work through her sopping wet clothing with the wand of the ultrasound. She pried her eyes open and stared at the screen that was attached to the machine. Two healthy heartbeats.

"Thank Hera," Diana breathed out. Another shooting stab of pain hit her. Thankfully, it wasn't as strong.

Bruce sighed and switched off the ultrasound. He sat down at his the chair at his computer which faced the examination table and rifled through a drawer. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"Here, chew and swallow this."

She did as she was told. The pill was chalky and ... gross.

"It's just gas, Diana," he offered, finally. His tone was slightly cold.

"It was?" This made Diana chuckle. Hard. But Bruce remained stiff. He took a seat once again and Diana sat up to look at him. His blue eyes were boring holes into her. It was unnerving.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you _weren't_ thinking." His tone made her flinch. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Diana was out of words. She didn't know what to say. But she shook her head. "No, it'd take more than that."

"Yes. I know that. But what about _them?"_

"I..." She swallowed. "I couldn't just stand by and watch. All those innocent people. This wasn't a maniacal villain or alien race dead set on destroying the earth. It... was was so sudden. So unexpected. Woman, children. Animals. I..." Diana closed her eyes, re-imagining it all. "I couldn't stand by, knowing I could save someone. Anyone. Even if it was just one..."

Surprisingly Bruce softened, if only slightly. "I know." He sighed. "I know all too well. You can't not help, especially when it's within your power." He shook his head. "I do it every night. Even if I know it could eventually kill me..."

"Please don't talk like that." Diana had seen enough death in one day. She couldn't fathom the thought of Bruce suddenly being added to that list.

"Well ...now you know how I feel."

Diana's eyes widened. He was right.

Bruce continued. "Diana... if anything happened to you. To them. To any of you. I- I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to know what kind of monster I'd become."

Diana was now fighting back a sudden onset of tears. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

He stood up and came over to her. He grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her to him, almost forcefully. It was slightly rough at first, his mouth on hers, as if he was marking her, molding her lips to his own, his pain and anguish boiling over. Soon his touch softened. His hands sifted through her damp hair, as his tongue gained access to her own. Their mouths, their souls, their beings danced together, not fighting for dominance, but moving together as equals.

Eventually Bruce had to pull away from lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead gently on her own as he breathed her in. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Diana."

They remained like that for a few minutes, calming down their breathing and their racing heartbeats. Bruce, to Diana's dismay, suddenly walked back to the desk in the center of the cave. The open drawer held something else, apparently. Bruce pulled out a silken box and stood there with it for the briefest of seconds.

He came back to her and her quizzical expression.

"I've been meaning to do this for awhile now." He opened up the small box, it held a silver ring. It was beautifully hewn white gold braided around two very sizable diamonds. "One came from my mother's wedding ring." He offered, quietly. "The other is new. It seemed fitting."

Diana gasped in awe as she picked up the delicate piece of jewelry. Inside the ring were small embossed letters that read αιώνια αγάπη (eternal love). She had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. The tears that had threatened before made a reappearance.

_"Marry me."_

Her answer was obvious, but instead of telling him, she showed him.

Eternal love, indeed.

* * *

><p>This is my first time writing Donna, so be gentle! I actually really like writing her! She's fun. And she's here at the request of Daisy Jane (Hi DJ!)<p> 


	8. Month Seven

Ack! Has it really been 4 months since I last updated? I certainly apologize! Life has a way of taking precedence over things. However, I'm here to complete this story. Yay!

Thanks to Delta808th for the nudge in getting me back on this fic.

Note: This has not been beta'd, I apologize. Also, I disclaim everything. Nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>Month Seven<p>

Donna watched as the light sprinkling of rain turned into a sudden downpour; Blüdhaven was now encased in a storm that could easily be mistaken for a monsoon. From her vantage point (Dick's kitchen window), she could see the sheets of water between the soft yellow street lights. Little beacons in a mass of black.

She suppressed a shiver and took a generous sip from her mug of peppermint tea. It looked awfully cold out there. She wondered how her masked crusader was faring in the dark wetness.

A small thump alerted her to the back bedroom. Donna quickly glanced at the digital clock on the microwave, it was 1:28 in the morning. She hadn't realized how late it had become.

Before she could zoom off toward the direction of the sound, a tall dark figure appeared before her, seemingly out of thin air. In the wan light of from the kitchen, Dick looked as imposing as ever. Black hair clumped together from the rain, clearly chilled from the weather yet he still managed a smile. Donna smiled back and walked forward while successfully reaching up and taking off his eye mask off in one fell swoop. Their lips found each other before anything was said.

"I see you've been using the passcode to my security system," Dick said with a grin as they eventually pulled away.

"Well, I gathered you gave it to me with a sole purpose: to wait for you to return from patrol."

"You won't hear me complaining…" Dick leaned down while simultaneously raising her chin, kissing her lips firmly.

"It looks as though you're going to need some warming up…" Donna managed to breathe out. Before anything could become too heated, she added, "cup of tea?"

Dick chuckled. Despite nearly drowning in rain and patrolling for over six hours, he clearly wasn't exhausted. After following her into the kitchen, Donna presented him with a steaming mug and they each took a seat on the couch.

After making small talk for at least ten minutes, Donna found herself inching closer to Dick. He picked up her slack and soon their tea was long forgotten on the coffee table.

For a modest Amazon princess, Donna sure had a knack for driving Dick crazy. A soft moan escaped her from her lips as he lit a fiery trail of kisses down her neck; all the while she was having a heck of a time making heads or tails of his wet Kevlar.

A loud, vibration of buzzing cut through the blissful moment. Donna's League communicator was on the coffee table, adjacent to her tea and it was causing a ruckus.

Donna moaned and went to reach for her comm, while Dick sized hold of her ear lobe between his teeth. He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"H-Hello…? Er, yes this is um… Wonder Woman," Donna answered finally, trying to surprise the hybrid of breathy sigh and giggle threatening to erupt from her mouth.

"Donna, it's Steel. I'm sorry if I woke you…"

_Yeah, that's not exactly the problem…_

"Oh, no it's ok." Dick brushed his hand up and down her exposed legs. Donna bit her lip.

"We have received word that the asylum in Gotham, Arkham,..." As soon as she heard those words, Donna was in the sitting position, her hand grasped gently on Dick's shoulder indicating a cease fire on his ministrations.

Steel related the emergence of the situation and as soon as the comm channel closed, Donna's eyes drifted to Dick's concerned expression. "Apparently some elaborate heist caused Arkham to be partially destroyed and broken into. Nearly half of the patrons inhabiting it's walls are on the streets. Including the Joker. We're waiting to receive word from Batman. I'm on standby."

Dick went rigid at hearing the words 'waiting to receive word from Batman'. "He needs help. Now."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Diana was having trouble finding sleep, as she had become accustomed. The last few weeks her pregnancy seemed to be straining even against her own super-human strength. In addition to planning a wedding, caring for two already rambunctious and tireless children came with a price. For the millionth time that evening, Diana checked the bedside clock. It was creeping up on 2:30 am.<p>

Bound and determined to fall asleep this go-round, Diana forced her eyes shut. After laying still for far too long without any benefits, Diana shot up out of bed. It was time for a stroll around the manor, a glass of warm milk... anything. Anything to help sleep come.

After wrapping herself in her nightgown, she meandered out of the master bedroom and started her sojourn through the dark halls of Wayne manor. Her destination was the kitchen. As Diana rounded the corner she noticed a faint light flooding up the stairwell. Diana assumed she or Alfred had left a lamp on for Bruce. She dismissed it from her mind, giving it no extra attention. As she floated down the stairs, she heard the soft whine of the passageway of the grandfather clock open and close.

Smiling to herself, Diana found herself floating in the direction of the clock, desiring to see Bruce fresh from his nightly patrol. But to her dismay, no one was there. Finding it odd, she reached for the access to the Batcave, though as soon as her hand touched the grandfather clock, a slight sound alerted her from behind. Swiveling around at lightning speed, she wasn't prepared for the barrage of pink smoke to hit her in the face. It was sweet smelling at first, but then turned acrid and started to sting her eyes and skin. Diana could barely keep herself upright.

"Show yourself!" She managed to throw out at her attacker. But a black wave of unconsciousness hit her fast. The last thing she could remember was a figure in a purple suit. And a snickering yet gutteral laugh.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! This broad was heavy!"<p>

"Oh puddin', you're so strong!"

Diana's head pounded unmercifully as she struggled awake; her entire body felt dull and heavy. Seconds felt like hours as she managed to pry open her eyes and distinguish her surroundings. Apparently she was strapped to the wall in what appeared to be an abandoned industrial warehouse. Even in her weakened state, this would be an easy escape, but as she pulled and yanked, her bindings failed to budge.

"She's awake!" A small woman in a checkered suit bounced over to stare at Diana, who Diana immediately recognized as Harley Quinn. And of course, her companion sauntered over. His overly stretched grin awashed in chipping clown makeup was impeccably unnerving.

But she was an Amazon and he was a silly, pathetic man with green hair. She was hardly phased. Diana pulled at the constraints gruffly.

"Ahaha. You can struggle all you like, but he said it's Amazon-proof!"

Diana grit her teeth, losing strength over her tireless struggles against her binds. "And _who_ is that exactly?"

"Tsk tsk. Oh, all in due time!"

"Let me go. And I'll swear to my gods that your punishment will be lessened."

Harley and the Joker looked at each other and then back at Diana, all while feigning relief. "Really?!"

The Joker granted her a cooked grin. His yellowing teeth more apparent in the florescent lighting. "Or perhaps your bat in ... shining bat-armor will save you!"

Diana's eyes widened. How did he know... Still she didn't miss a beat. "Just you wait till he finds out..."

Joker hee-hawed at this. "Well, I guess we don't really have to wait. Harley-girl, please show our princess what's behind door number one!"

Harley turned on a flood light that faced the opposite direction, illuminating the darkness. Batman, chained to a wall in a similar fashion, hung there, unconscious. A small smattering of blood could be seen around the exposed part of his cowl.

Diana practically roared with anger, pulling at her binds with such a ferocity it seemed that the kinetic energy alone would release her. Yet nothing happened.

"What have you done to him?!"

"Well,..." The Joker licked his lips and strolled over to her. He was as close as possible without brushing up against her protruding stomach. "We both know Bruce likes to play rough..."

Diana's eyes narrowed as she stared down the clown. It all made sense, why they had both of them here together. They knew Batman's secret identity. But how?! She pulled against her constraints harder than before, but nothing changed. She growled in frustration.

"Careful, my dear. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself in your fragile condition," a deep baritone called out from the dark.

Diana paused. That voice. She knew it. Soon enough, the owner of the voice appeared from the shadows. He was expertly clad in his usual battle armor, sans the gaudy helmet. Of course it had to have been him.

"Ares," Diana seethed.

He gave her a mock bow. "The one and only."

"What in Hera's name are you doing?!"

"Hera's name? Oh my dear, please don't use such foul language in my presence."

"You don't really think you can get away with this, do you?"

Ares smirked, and glanced around the room. "Actually, it looks like I already am..." He walked closer to her. "Before you ask, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm here to avenge my pride. As you know, the last time, you humiliated me..."

"Avenge your pride? You're more pathetic than I originally thought."

Ares scowled and glided over to her, gently placing a hand on her belly. Diana winced at the touch. "I would be so... rash. You have no idea what I could do to you."

"Don't. Touch. Me," Diana managed to grind out. If force alone couldn't break her bonds, her pure seething hatred might just melt them clean off of her.

"You're not in a position to make demands."

Ares swivelled and faced his to comrades. "Get him ready."

The Joker looked more or less annoyed that he was being commanded about. But still, no one wanted to get on the bad-side of the god of war himself.

The Joker stood directly next to the unconcious Batman, a rather large gleaming sword in his hand. Harley stood by his side, appearing as though she had no idea how she got caught up in this mess.

"Do you like his weapon? A gift to myself. Forged by Hephaestus, of course." Ares nodded towards the clasps around Diana's body. "Which includes those. He imbued those with magic against any and all Amazons."

Diana could barely see straight. Her anger and frustration was making her dizzy. "What do you _want_ from me?! And why are you using them?"

"Temper temper. I don't think that's a good idea, yelling like that. Your unborn children can hear you, you know." He chuckled at that and continued, "As for Arkham? Easy distraction for your friends, or anyone that dares disrupt us. Gotham is in chaos tonight. Pure, sweet chaos. But as for you..." He smiled at her and raked her body over with his eyes, making Diana unnervingly uncomfortable. "Submit yourself to me. Commit yourself to being by my side, and I'll spare him."

Diana laughed at the concept. "Never."

Ares snapped his fingers and Diana watched in horror as the Joker lifted up his sword and gouged Bruce in the side.

"NO!"

Ares lifted up his hand and the Joker ceased the abuse. The god of war once again turned to Diana, smirking. "This can go on all night if needed."

Diana's hatred was literally spilling over. "Why... do you want me?"

Ares tipped up her chin, which Diana vehemently tried to pull away from. "To have the champion of the Amazon's by my side?" He removed his hand and slowly placed it back on her abdomen. "And your children. They could be molded into the ultimate killing machines."

"YOU'RE NOT HAVING THEM!" Diana spat out.

Ares snapped his fingers and the Joker lifted up the sword.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Diana pleaded.

Ares lifted up his hand to halt the clown.

Diana glared at him. "And if I say yes, and you free me... How do you know I won't make it my mission to make your life a living hell?"

In his open palm appeared a glowing scroll. "Because you will have agreed to your terms and, if you break the contract, you will have... " He glanced down to her stomach, indicating her children, and then back up to her face. "Dire consequences."

* * *

><p>"Wonder Woman? I thought you were pregnant," Poison Ivy sneered.<p>

"Wrong Wonder Woman," Donna answered, back-handing her across the face, sending the woman reeling into a dumpster. The red-head was knocked out cold.

Dick showed up after securing the Scarecrow to a lamp post, awaiting a paddy wagon any moment.

"Is it just me, or are Gotham's foes a tad on the easy side?" Donna grinned while looking down at the fallen woman. In a matter of milliseconds, however, she started seeing two Poison Ivys on the ground. Donna blinked hard and her vision started to blur. "Er... um..."

Dick bounded over to her. "Here, breathe this in." He spritzed a cloud of white towards her face and Donna took in a couple big gulps of air. "Ivy doesn't go down that easy. She probably released a pheromone."

Donna shook her head. "Wow, I didn't even know."

Shayera flew over head from a separate part of the city. "Not even kidding, I'm pretty sure I just witnessed Two-Face literally wet himself. Am I that scary?"

Dick grinned. "Well, between your mace, your helmet and those wings, you look more like the Angel of Death than anything."

Shayera giggled. "Oh, you flatterer."

"Still no sign of Batman?" Donna asked. Both Dick and Shayera shook their head.

"Gotham is a big place..." Dick added and then his posture stiffened slightly. "We still haven't found the Joker..."

A mass of siren wails could be heard in the distance, ready to pick up the two escapees from Arkham. Donna picked up Dick and followed Shayera into the air, this time taking off into the opposite direction. Toward the docks.

A low 'ping' could be heard bouncing off of Shayera's mace.

"What's that sound?" Dick asked after the mace started doing it more frequent bursts.

"Well, the Nth metal picks up and disrupts magic ... that seems to be what's happening. I haven't seen it react quite like this in an earth city before."

Donna shook her head. "But in Gotham? In the middle of the night?"

Shayera spun around in the air and eventually halted. She pointed her mace directly in front of her. "It gets stronger that way." She took off like a dart, with Dick and Donna hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Ares was growing impatient. As was the Joker.<p>

"Are we going to do this or not?" The Joker moaned. Harley was sitting cross-legged on the floor, making shapes in the dust on the ground.

"Do you or do you not agree with the terms? I will not ask again. And I WILL kill him if you do not decide. Mark my words..."

Diana, defeated to the brink of exhausted, lowered her head. "I-"

Without warning, something or someone broke through the ceiling above them, splinters of wood were careening in every direction.

Ares was quick to react, reaching out for his sword in the Joker's hand it magically appeared back into his own. He jumped up, ready to knock the intruder out of the sky, who happened to be a very angry looking woman with wings.

Diana felt relief flooding over her. The nightmare was coming to an end.

Before Ares could even touch Shayera, Donna had dropped Dick from a safe height and flew in to deflect the brandished sword. A loud clang of Amazon bracer hitting Hephaestus's metal rang out through the building.

Ares composure dropped. "Wonder Woman?"

Donna threw a punch at the god, which he was quick to block. Still Donna managed to gain the upper hand in flipping around and kneeing him in the spine. "I'm your worst nightmare."

_"Rrrrrraaagghh!"_ Shayera called out, hitting Diana's metal binds with her mace with such ferocity, they splintered into shards. As soon as Diana was free, her rage was completely directed toward Ares.

Donna smirked as both she and Ares watched the Amazon head toward them. "Actually I take it back. I think SHE is your worst nightmare."

In a flash of brute strength and a speed that Donna only thought to be capable of the Flash, Diana cracked her enclosed fist into Ares jaw. In quick succession, she jabbed, punched and round-house kicked him into the ground.

After imprinting his face into the concrete flooring, Diana let up, only a little and picked him up by his scalp.

"You know you can't really kill me..." Ares managed to spit out.

Donna looped her silver lasso around him, a constraint that not even the god of war himself could break out of, allowing Diana to release her hold.

"But we know someone who can..."

Ares smirked. "Hera? Oh ... I'm shaking."

Diana and Donna looked at each other and then back at him, adding simultaneously: "Hades."

Ares countenance dropped. "You can't be serious."

Diana glanced around. Both Joker and Harley were cinched together with a fiber glass bolas, all thanks to Dick while Shayera hovered above them pointing her mace right in their faces threatening them if they moved even an inch. Dick was now lifting Bruce into his arms, ready to hoist to the batcave by any means necessary.

"Make them forget."

Ares glared at Diana. "What?"

Diana yanked him by the throat to bring him eye-level with her. "Make the Joker and Harley Quinn forget Batman's identity. ..." She squeezed his throat tighter. "And heal Batman..."

Ares snorted a laugh. "Are you being serious?... And what do I get out of it?"

Donna yanked so hard on her lasso, it started to cut off circulation on even his magically enhanced body. "Do it, and I may ask him to go easy on you."

Ares eyes glowed briefly. "Done."

Suddenly Joker and Harley were acting as if they had just woken from a series of sleep-walking events. Joker asked Shayera if he could take her breakfast, and Shayera merely threatened to gouge his eyes out with her thumbs.

"Fair enough," the Joker added.

Meanwhile, Bruce had risen from Dick's arms clearly startled, wondering what on earth he was doing... There was a lot of explaining to do.

Batman finally set his sights across the room. Seeing Diana, Donna... and the god of war.

"You better get him out of here, before Batman has a say in the matter," Diana said to her sister. She then turned to Ares one last time. "If I ever see you again... " She left it open ended. He could only imagine what would await him.

Without further ado, Donna lifted themselves into the sky and off towards Themyscira. Or better yet, the entrance to the underworld.

Dick followed her lead and left. Like Donna, he was busy in escorting scum back to its final resting place. Shayera, sensing that the couple should be alone after such a harrowing night, beamed herself up to the Watchtower.

As soon as Diana was with in arms length, Batman reached out to her. "Are you alright..."

Diana swiveled and fell into his arms. "I am. Now."

Diana raised up her chin gently, clasping her hands around his neck and met him halfway in a kiss. He fisted her hair and pulled her in as close as humanly possible.

After several minutes, they parted due to a requirement of much needed air.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He looked down at her and quietly searched her face. "A little sore. I'm not entirely sure what happened. Though if I ever have to see another Olympian god within the next hundred years, it will be too soon."

Diana laughed. "I could almost agree with you there."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say... I could really go for a hot chocolate and deep fried pickles."

Suddenly the communicator on Bruce's wrist crackled to life. _"Sir...? Are there? Are you alright?"_

It was Alfred. Diana panicked in realizing she had forgotten about the man. If the Joker had been at the manor, then... he could have attacked him too.

"We're on our way back. Both of us."

_"Oh thank heavens. I just woke up with the most dastardly of headaches. I think someone was in my living quarters."_ Definitely the Joker's handy work.

"Have it in you to deep fry some pickles?"

_"Undoubtedly."_

Diana smiled as she walked back to the batmobile with her love. But she couldn't help but feel unnerved. Ares had woken up the strongest parental protective instincts that she had not realized she had possessed.

All she knew is, if anyone or anything threatened her family again... there would be hell to pay.


	9. Month Eight

Here it is! We're getting ever closer to the end. :) Thanks for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Month Eight<p>

Donna soon quickly found out that planning a secret baby shower for not one but two incredibly intelligent people was a massive difficulty.

She had to steer clear of Bruce at all costs, as she felt he could practically read her thoughts without so much of a warning. For being a mere mortal, he could certainly be intimidating.

But she knew this shower had to be done right at all costs. It was her responsibility as a sister and friend. With the help of Shayera, of course.

Consequently, the Thanagarian proved extremely helpful in many respects: handing out and delivering invitations, choosing games and themes, and threatening people with their own lives if they didn't keep their mouths shut about it.

And within a few weeks time, Donna had successfully checked off her to-do list, ordered a lovely uni-sex cake (as the sex of the babies were not yet determined as far as the entire world was concerned) complete with three flavors! Chocolate, French toast and pistachio. (Diana had been secretly surveyed by her sister as to her favorite cake flavors. Word to the wise: don't ask a woman in her third trimester of pregnancy as to her favorite flavor of ANYTHING) And this was after Diana had been coerced out of bacon and popcorn flavor. Donna had even managed to invite (and clear for security purposes) a celebrity DJ and an event planner.

The event planner, it turns out, was beyond helpful. She had converted the primary event hall of the Watchtower into a temple of Greek gods and goddesses. She had done Themyscira proud. Once the planner had gotten over the fact that she had been beamed onto a space station and was surrounded by spandex clad superheroes, she melded right into her natural environment and transformed a stark, white room into baby shower extraordinaire.

"It looks beautiful!" Donna said, for the third time in a matter of seconds. It was stunning. It truly was. And Diana was going to freak out!

Cindy Scoville, the event planner to the stars, thanked Donna for her praise and handed over her bill discreetly. She then sauntered off to straighten the mantle adorned to a fake Athena presiding over the drink station. Strawberry hibiscus iced tea, watermelon limeade and a blue Hawaiian punch. All fit for a princess.

Donna surveyed the damage on the invoice and let out a indiscernible "meep". Thank Hera Wayne Industries was paying for this, because Donna couldn't wrap her brain around the cost. So. Many. Zeros. For one party.

However, this would be a day Diana wouldn't ever forget.

After Cindy was beamed back down to Beverly Hills, the DJ was beamed up. DJ Awesomesauz, as he preferred being called, was a funny looking little man with a completely shaved head and pierced eyebrows. But according to his references, he was the best.

Donna, trying to not make him feel like she was towering over him, directed the man to the corner of the room where he was to be stationed. She then checked the clock: one hour till lift off.

Suddenly, J'onn materialized into the room holding a ginormous glistening three-tiered cake.

"Oh I'm so glad it's here!" Donna showed J'onn where the cake should rest.

The DJ looked as though he was going to have a mini heart-attack, not only was there now a giant, green man in the room, but the green man could appear and disappear at his own discretion.

As if to make matters worse, the door to the room slid open revealing an ever so stone-faced Batman.

"A baby shower? And where is my invitation?"

Donna smirked. Of course Bruce would know what she was planning (also you couldn't invite over 30 people and not have at least one person accidentally slip up in front of Bats. I.E. Wally West). Thankfully, and rather hopefully, he hadn't told Diana about her little venture. "Oh Batman, I'm sure you received one. Unless Shayera skipped you on the list."

Batman inched closer to Donna (the DJ in the corner now looked as white as a sheet, eying the Dark Knight's every move), "Is that cake gold-leafed?"

"Would you want it any other way?"

"Save me a piece." And with that, he walked out. Donna wondered if Batman would ever make another appearance for the rest of the day. Not that he needed to.

"Was- was that B-Batman?" Awesomesauz finally managed to ask.

"The one and only."

The DJ gulped audibly and continued to set up his table.

As the next few minutes progressed, vigilantes of all shapes and sizes started to filter in. Some brought cards, some came with little bags of cute items in addition to their cards, like stuffed giraffes or homemade sentiments. No one chose to be extravagant with their gifts, as the woman in question was also marrying a billionaire. The children would want for nothing.

Awesomesauz got a steady beat going. The party was happening. After weeks of planning, it was all coming together. She checked the time once again. Fifteen minutes till Diana's arrival.

Shayera, dressed in a billowy black number that wasn't necessarily 'shower' material, marched over to Donna, a cup of limeade in hand. "I think you've outdone yourself, princess."

"Is that a good thing?" Sometimes Man's World-sayings, and especially Shayera-sayings, went over her head.

"Oh," The redhead grinned, "definitely." She nodded up with her chin. "Cupid and Aphrodite are adorning the ceiling. What's not to love..." She then laughed. Ok, Shayera might've spiked her cup with something other than watermelon and lime. "Get it? Love? HAHAHA!"

Donna was actually surprised that so many actually made it, despite difficult scheduling and varying 'real world' responsibilities. The door slid open once again and Donna craned her neck to see who it was. None other than the Scarlett Speedster himself, clutching the world's largest teddy bear.

"Make way, comin' thru! Teddybearzilla needs a clear path!" After Wally had deposited the bear, next to the table of cute little bags, he headed over to Donna and Shayera. "Helloooo ladies. Looking fine tonight. I'm in the mood... to do baby things." He then wagged his eyebrows (or as well as he could in his red outfit) suggestively.

"So you're the first to sign up for the games?" Shayera then reached into her dress and down into her bra (much to their not-so surprise) and pulled out a list on a folded piece of paper. "Read it and weep. Twenty three different games. All entirely humiliating."

Wally looked the list over. "Ha! We'll see about that."

Donna glanced at the clock. It was time. She rushed into the front of the room, closest to the door, and waited.

A low hush cascaded throughout the room, only a low pulsing beat of Awesomesauz's spinning could be heard. And right on cue, the door swished open revealing a very surprised Diana. And a very surprised Bruce Wayne.

Actually, Donna was thrilled. She had not expected him to be with her.

Diana's eyes danced around the room, taking in everything she could from the Themysciran inspired decorations, to all her friends that gathered in her (and her unborn children's) honor. To the giant cake just waiting to be eaten.

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Diana engulfed Donna in a massive hug. "I love it! This is the greatest surprise!"

With that she moved onto each person in the room, lost in a cascade of happiness and shock.

Donna lowered her voice as she and Bruce watched Diana embrace literally every person. "I'm surprised you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." He paused for a second but then continued. "You know it's funny, one moment she's wanting to rip my head off, and then next she's crying and wanting to hug everything in sight," Bruce surmised with a chuckle.

"Ahh, but with good reason! Look at this place!" Donna gestured with her hands extravagantly. It looked like Mount Olympus, except with a giant cake. What could be better? "Not to mention," she elbowed Bruce gently, "hormones are a hell of a thing."

"I'll say."

"Also, thank you for keeping the secret."

"If there's anything I'm honestly good at, it's keeping secrets." Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

><p>Within the next thirty minutes, the party was up and running. Awesomesauz had truly lived up to his credentials, despite looking like a shaved Hobbit.<p>

Wally was currently sporting a tied-on baby belly and acting as if nothing about him was different. Shayera, now about four 'limeades' short of dancing on the table, doubled over in laughter.

Ollie and Dinah were canoodling at a table, taking pictures with their phones and whispering to each other.

Bruce and Superman were deep in conversation about something.

J'onn was heading straight toward Shayera mentioning quietly about drinking in her condition. Donna wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but Shayera glared at the Martian and asked him to speak to her in private and thusly pointing to her head.

Diana waltzed over to Donna, or as well as she could, considering she looked as though she had swallowed an entire planet. "I too was wondering about Shayera, she seems to be getting along fine. She did tell me, however, that Thanagarians metabolize alcohol differently. And that they drink up until giving birth. And even right after."

Donna, now beyond confused, turned to her sister. "What are you talking about?"

Diana now realizing she had spoken out of turn, clamped her mouth shut.

Donna's eyes widened. "You're kidding! But...how?!" Both sisters quickly looked over at GL, who was somberly sitting across the room and eying Shayera pensively.

"I should've known! I thought she looked at though she had put on weight."

"I can't believe I said anything! I thought she might have told you by now, as you've spent so much time together," Diana said, shaking her head.

"Not a word. Apparently it's just you and J'onn. And Batman."

Diana raised a brow at this.

"Diana, Batman knows everything. I don't know how you don't know this about him by now."

"That's true," she then laughed. "Oh how true that is."

Both sisters watched as John Stewart got up from his chair to head over to Shayera.

"Ooh, well somethings going to happen..." Donna started, but before she could even finish her thought, a sharp piercing alarm filled the room.

Mr. Terrific, mowing down his second plate of bacon-wrapped asparagus, groaned. "This better be worth it. Last time it was alerting me about a meteor shower."

Mr. Terrific walked over to a control panel near the doorway and shut off the alarm, allowing the party to continue in peace as he then walked out toward the Monitor Womb to check and see what the fuss was about.

Before Diana and Donna could resume their conversation, however, a large screen along one of the walls in the room lit up, Mr. Terrific was addressing everyone present. Awesomesauz stopped his spinning and lowered his volume.

"Three boom tubes have opened over Earth. One each above Chicago, Toronto and London. Apparently there are lizard armies exiting out of all of them. I'm gonna need each and every one of you, except for Diana, of course."

The entire room grumbled.

Plastic Man stretched his arm out to grab a few more cookies before exiting. Stargirl and Captain Atom both refilled their punch glasses before heading off.

"I was worried something like this might happen. Planning a party that consists primarily of superheroes tends to be a problem." Donna then hugged her sister. "Hopefully we'll be back soon!"

After all the work Donna went through, Diana certainly hoped so.

"A lizard army?" Superman asked no one in particular. "Oh for heaven sakes." Supes gave Diana a sad wave goodbye before leaving.

"But... the cake!" Diana heard Wally bemoan as he left the room.

Bruce walked over to Diana. "I'm guessing these 'boom tubes' are a regular occurrence."

Diana was about to say something snarky back to him but Bruce nodded toward the DJ in the room. "Er, yes, actually... boom tubes are interstellar connections between dimensions. You can travel large distances with them."

Bruce leaned in closer while pulling her towards him. "Hmmm, what an interesting life you lead, princess."

"Oh, you have no idea." Diana grinned broadly and then tipped her chin up, their lips brushing over the other's.

The screen flashed and showed subsequent cities with lizard armies. The two lovers broke apart to glance over at the display.

"A month ago I would've been upset that I couldn't join the fray. And now I'm thoroughly enjoying the fact that I'm in a room with a giant cake while getting to watch my friends do what they do best."

Diana walked over to the said culinary masterpiece and cut herself a generous slice of French toast and maple syrup frosted goodness. It tasted a hundred times better than it looked, and the entire thing was partly real gold.

The screen panned to Gotham. A small gathering of lizards had arrived. Diana walked over to Bruce and placed a small forkful of cake into his open mouth.

"Actually, that's pretty good!" He offered with real surprise (he had been present when Donna off-handedly asked Diana for her favorite 'flavors'). They both noted silently that Gotham was under attack and that he needed to address the situation.

"Business meeting?" Diana asked.

"Yeah," Bruce added wryly. "I'll see myself out. Uh, I think Mr. Terrific can beam me." With a quick yet lingering kiss, Bruce was off... to go do what he did best.

After Bruce was long gone, Awesomesauz finally spoke up. "Dude, these lizards are cray!"

"Cray indeed!" Diana then gestured to her plate. "Cake?"

As the next hour dragged on, Awesomesauz and Diana watched, with pistachio cake in hand, the utter defeat of the hoards from Apokolips. Diana often wondered about the random things sent via boom tube. Many a time, the odd creature or creatures are destroyed with no problem. It's as if Darkseid enjoyed watching and antagonizing Earth's heroes for no plausible reason. Only because he could.

Who knows if at one time the poor lizards had once been peaceful beings but then forced into a genetic mutation of some sort.

Awesomesauz seemed to know exactly what was on Diana's mind. In one fashion or another.

"It's so weird, y'know. Like, lizards from space? You have one weird job, Wonder Woman." This was coming from a man with metal hoops for eyebrows.

"That's true I... " Diana's lower abdomen jumped, and then fluttered abruptly. Guess it was time to give the cake a rest. "I ...ugh..." Now she felt as though a broadsword had been thrust into her belly. A sudden gush of water spilled out all over the chair and on to the floor. Diana now started to panic."OH HERA. Παιν! οη δεερ γοδς ωηατ ις γοινγ ον!"

"Um, are you speaking a different language?"

Diana reached across the table and grabbed the DJ's arm. "GO GET J'ONN. GET SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

Diana hardly noticed Awesomesauz clutching his arm as he exited the room to find help.

After what felt like an eternity, Diana somehow managed to find herself on an examination table in the medical bay of the Watchtower. J'onn by her side, checking over her vitals.

"They are coming."

Diana fought a wave of pain. "What...? Now?!"

"Yes."

Her head was swimming. "Where's Br-...Bruce?"

"I have not yet made contact with him. He and Nightwing have gone into an underbelly of Gotham, tracking down more lizards."

Diana whimpered and felt another contraction rippled through her. "They're... they're a month. A month..."

"Early. Yes. But it can be common when you are carrying more than one child."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

J'onn eyes glowed a deep amber as he tried making a mental connection with Batman. Finally, success.

"He's on his way."

"J'onn..., I wanted them born... in the m-manor." More contractions. Damn 'What to Except While Expecting'. It was a load of crap at this point.

A sudden lull fell over her. Diana took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her reprieve taken away within seconds, as a long, slow contraction shuddered its way through her body.

"J'ONN GET THEM OUT! ARGGHH!"

J'onn placed a hand on Diana's forehead, creating a mental connection with her as well. "You are going to be beamed to the cave, Diana." She then momentarily blacked out, due to his pressuring on her mind.

After scooping her up, he carried her to the Monitor Womb, passing only a handful of Leaguers on their way out.

J'onn was fast as he passed any onlookers, plus he didn't need to explain anything. Diana was clearly ready to give birth.

After situating her on to the beaming platform, Mr. Terrific started up the process.

Donna stormed into the Monitor Womb a full speed. "Wait!" But before she could climb aboard, Diana's body was off in a flash.

* * *

><p>Alfred was waiting beside the beaming platform in the cave when Diana's limp body appeared. She was slowly starting to awaken from her stupor.<p>

Before Alfred could make another move, he could hear the stealthy engines of the Batmobile shut-off.

"Alfred... Where's Bruce..."

"Not to worry, he's coming," Alfred said with a reassuring smile.

And boy was he ever! Batman rounded the corner into the cave as if his cape was on fire.

"Alfred, get the master bedroom ready... I'll carry her up behind you."

Without a word, Alfred hurried off.

Another contraction hit Diana like a slam in the gut from Zeus himself.

"ARRRRGGHH!"

Bruce tried to sound sympathetic. "It will be alright; it'll be over before you know it." He then scooped her up into his arms.

Diana tried her best not to flail. "You. You did this to me!"

"Oh, it cannot be that bad." Poor choice of words. And he knew it as soon as they escaped his lips.

The barrage of daggers coming out of her eyes was enough for him to know that she wasn't kidding around. And he should get her out of arms length faster, because he couldn't afford any broken appendages.

The down-turned master bed awaiting them looked like a safe-haven for Diana. Bruce helped her into a fitted sheet. At this point, Diana didn't seem to care what was going on. As long as they were OUT.

"If the timing on the contractions is correct, her cervix could be dilated up to six centimeters," Bruce related to Alfred.

"Seems awfully fast. Don't you think so, sir?"

"The labor came on fast. Plus she's an Amazonian, I don't know what to expect."

Diana at first let out a small whimper and then growled out, "I can hear you!"

"Sorry, my love, we were just figuring the best way to help you."

Alfred raised a brow at Bruce. "You're surprisingly good at this..."

Bruce mouthed that he didn't want to 'incur her wrath'.

After Alfred scoured the house and cave for anything they would need, as they lacked items due to the sudden and premature labor, he finally came back up to the room. Only thirty minutes had gone by.

Bruce has holding her hand, and helping her through her more and more frequent contractions. He was also explaining slowly and lovingly why breaking his hand wouldn't help the situation any.

The contractions were increasing in intensity and were now faster than before.

Alfred and Bruce were ready. Bruce checked on her.

"I think we're at nine centimeters."

Diana howled. "Why won't they just get out?"

"They do want out, they just need some coercing. You can help them by pushing..."

"Are they in the right position?" Alfred asked, hoping that nothing would end up going awry.

Bruce nodded. "All systems are go." If he hadn't been the one in charge of the delivery, he would have enjoyed every single moment of this. However, his task at hand was more important. "Diana. You can start pushing now. Push! Now!"

After the next fifteen minutes of goading and asking Diana to push, Bruce saw the first head start to crown.

"Get ready, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Diana, keep going. You're doing wonderfully."

Another solid push, and the fresh screams of a brand new infant filled the air. Bruce stared down at his... son. He was so overcome with emotion he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Master Bruce," Alfred brought him back down from cloud nine.

"He's here, Diana. He's here! Your son."

Diana craned her neck up. "Let me see..."

"Oh you will. You'll have forever to see him... But there's one more. PUSH!"

Alfred had just snipped the umbilical cord of the boy and swaddled him up in a soft towel. And as soon as he did, a different set of lungs found its way out into the world.

"And the girl. Here she is!" Bruce was over the moon. And Diana, now exhausted beyond belief, couldn't stop the tears of happiness that were streaming down her face.

Bruce took his son into his arms to show Diana while Alfred took care of the girl, wrapping her up in her own towel.

Alfred handed Diana her brand-new daughter.

"You two are going to be perfect parents. Look at you! You're both already naturals!" Alfred was beaming with pride. "However they will need names."

Diana and Bruce halted momentarily and looked at each other.

"Oh. We never made a decision."

Bruce smiled. "We can make a decision later."

After several exhilarating minutes, Bruce took his daughter down for her first stroll through the manor. Mainly to inform Dick that he would indeed need help covering his patrol this evening, but to also let Diana rest. As Bruce cleared the first landing of the staircase, he caught sight of a dark-haired woman down below on the first floor. Waiting for him.

His mind quickly jumped to Donna, but the closer he got, the more he realized that it wasn't Donna in the slightest. Standing before him was a tall, beautiful and fresh-faced woman. Yet the fire in her eyes was nothing but ancient, beyond the moon and stars themselves. Her robes were ornate, yet simple in appearance. She dignified her own role well: wisdom.

"Athena."

She smiled. "I must credit you for that."

"Well, there was a life-size statue of you at my wi-," he stopped. No, they weren't married yet. But soon. Very soon. "At Diana's baby shower."

"Oh?" Athena arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, her gray eyes lit with mirth.

"You were guarding the punch bowl." Before the goddess could answer that, Bruce added. "Why are you here?" He was a tad too stern. His normal visage returning.

"To inform you of the gifts bestowed upon your newborn children." She raised her hand in response to Bruce ready to make an angry retort. "And that no harm will ever come to them." She then lowered her head to say goodbye, and within a flash, she was gone.

Bruce then heard running coming from the hallway, it was Donna. She beamed up at Bruce. "Sorry I waited as long as I could. …" She then paused and cocked her head to the side. "What's a matter? Looks as though you've seen a ghost."

Bruce shook his head and then looked down at his baby daughter, now swaddled and tuckered out. "Your niece, she's beautiful." He then looked down at Donna and watched her fly up and over the banister, quickly yet gently taking her from his arms. Bruce secretly hoped Athena, or whoever else, didn't grant his children the ability to fly. A floating two year-old sounded like the worst possible idea.

"She's more than beautiful, she's perfect," Donna noted as she headed up the stairs. "What are you going to call her?"

"Uh..."


	10. Month Nine

And here we are, month nine. Thanks all for reading! I love writing about Bruce and Diana's children. If I had things my way, those two would have a truck load of babies. Haha.

Thank you Hepburn for the beta! You are awesome! :) Also thank you Delta808th for all your help as well!

* * *

><p>Month Nine<p>

After a marathon of feedings, Diana laid the last slumbering baby down, and slipped out of the room. Despite her meta-abilities, nursing and being up at all hours left Diana tired. In want of a few winks of sleep, she entered her bedroom and fell face first onto her mattress. The downy soft comforter crept around her like a cocoon as she flipped onto her back and reminisced, staring at the ceiling and recalling the past whirlwind of events.

These last few weeks, it seemed as though not just Wayne Manor and the Watchtower, but the entire world was focused on the news of the twins. Everyone was abuzz with speculation and excitement. Time had elapsed beyond three weeks post birth before Bruce and Diana were ready to share their children's names and pictures. Top magazines clamored for photos, yielding a pretty penny for each one. Diana made sure all funds were distributed to each and every one of her favorite charities.

There had even been a name betting pool on the Watchtower (Donna was subject to disqualification, so she hadn't bothered). Flash had lost poorly (Agnes and Charlie weren't popular choices, to his dismay), whereas J'onn had won. Although he did have an unfair advantage, no one minded, however, as he chose his winnings in the form of black and white sandwich cookies.

Still, it was inevitable; Amara Hippolyta Wayne and James Alfred Wayne were taking the world by storm.

Naming the girl had been the hardest for both parents; Bruce had nearly blacklisted Diana's choices, as no one would want to be named Andromache… according to him, while Diana tried not to scoff at his choices. Amara had become an amalgamation of Martha and the deities that were to be prominent in the future heiress's life: Hera, Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite. In addition, it served as a bridging between two backgrounds: man's world and Themyscira.

Diana also noted that Amara meant "unfading and eternal", which she knew her daughter would undoubtedly become. The day she was born, a mark in history had been made.

James Alfred had been easier. Having fewer prominent males in her life, Diana knew that her son needed to be immersed in his father's heritage. Bruce's father's middle name was James, which both parents found suitable, and Alfred was an obvious no-brainer.

The English butler was a natural. Both mother and father had been flabbergasted at how amazing he was when it came to whipping up meals at odd hours, changing diapers at the drop of a hat and singing any and all to sleep.

Things even took an interesting spin when a tall, honey-blonde Amazon showed up one day, holding a decree of Hippolyta's wishes. Melousa was sent to protect her Queen's grand-progeny until their first birthdays. Diana knew this was a kind but completely unnecessary gesture, considering the children had better security than the gates of Olympus, so she renegotiated the "protecting" to three months. Diana also knew that at three months, the twins would be sturdy enough to brave the wilds of Themyscira. Tartatus wasn't an option yet.

Bruce, on the other hand, had found it aggravating having another Amazon in his house. He couldn't help but relent under Diana's guidance, knowing Hippolyta meant well. But he wasn't going to let Diana live it down so easy.

"What if we get a puppy?" He had at first said. "Will Dogina, guardian of the canines, show up at our door?"

Diana thought it was the silliest thing to have come out of his mouth, but she couldn't forget they were both 'drunk' on days upon days of lack of sleep. Not even Bruce could avoid baby-insomnia, which went above and beyond his normal 'Bat' sleep schedule.

However it seemed that this past week, as the twins grew into a more manageable sleeping patterns, the rest of the manor found it easier to coexist with them.

The bedroom door closing quietly alerted Diana that she wasn't alone. Shaken from her from her thoughts, she found a black suited man standing beside the bed, a smile playing on his lips. Bruce had come home early from his conference in Tokyo.

Diana wasted no time in sliding off the bed but halted within arm's reach, and explained, while noting Bruce's expensive Italian suit: "I was spit-up on. Twice. I should really change first."

Bruce ignored her and pulled her toward him. "It's only a matter of time before I get some sort of bodily fluid on this suit."

While she melted into his embrace, Bruce's lips bypassed her own and fell into a pattern of gently trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmmm," Diana tried to concentrate, but his persistent mouth was keeping her brain otherwise occupied.

Before things could become too heated, a soft knock on the door brought them back down to reality. Bruce resisted in answering, but Diana, despite him pulling her away from the door, opened it to find a blank-faced Melousa.

"I'm informing you, as to the older man's request, that lunch is served."

"Thank you, Melousa."

With that, the light-haired Amazon walked away.

"She's a little unnerving, don't you think?" Bruce said after Diana closed the door.

Diana snickered at this. "Oh? Mighty Batman scared of a little, ol' Amazon?"

"From what I've gathered, she has little to no emotion. So far every Amazonian woman I have met has had some sort of angry streak. Melousa looks like she's one step away from revealing she's a Stepford Wife."

"Maybe that's why she was chosen by my mother, to not react out in anger and accidentally harm anything or anyone." Diana's demeanor quieted, as she thought upon her mother. She knew it was safe to wait until the twins were at least a few months older, but her heart ached for her island homeland.

Knowing this, Bruce raised her chin slowly and kissed her lips for the briefest of moments. Waiting until they were older was primarily Bruce's request, and Diana was being supportive, as she knew he had good intentions.

As they walked down together to the dining hall, a wonderful smell wafted up.

After the couple seated themselves, Alfred set down a tray of freshly baked rolls, and commented, "It's wonderful having new life in this house." He usually said it at least once a day. If anyone could be more excited about the children than Bruce and Diana, it was Alfred, by a mile. Those children were the apple of his eye.

Melousa followed Alfred to the table, carrying a pot of tomato bisque, and lowered it down gently, her face remaining as impassive as ever.

Before Diana had a chance to speak, a shrill cry flooded through the house, bouncing off each and every baby monitor (there were 32 in the house alone, thanks to Bruce Wayne: Super Dad). Diana blinked and listened for a moment. She could now tell them apart. "James. He's always hungry." He had been fed no more than 15 minutes ago.

Alfred and Bruce watched the new mother fly up the stairs and head off into the baby's room. The first week and a half, every trip to her babies' rooms had been nothing short of a wonderful adventure for Diana. Now, while still wonderful, Diana wondered if they would ever sleep or eat on a normal schedule.

After roughly ten minutes crept by, Diana appeared in the dining room once again.

"All is well. Once again, " Diana said while sitting down, and snatching a roll from off the table.

"Perhaps you should reschedule tonight." Bruce had a knack at making kind suggestions sound like commands set in stone.

Amara and James were going to make their debut at the Watchtower. Shayera had it scheduled since their birth. The Thanagarian had visited plenty of times, so had Clark and Lois, along with Donna and Dick, of course, but the entirety of Diana's colleagues were dying to meet her little ones.

Diana had been beamed up occasionally, to meet with J'onn, her GP and confidant when it came to medical matters, but so far the twins hadn't left the confines of Wayne Manor. Tonight they were going to be beamed into a bright new arena, and if Diana had her way, she would hope it wouldn't be their last visit to the space station.

She shook her head. "No. Too many people are excited about this, and I'm one of them."

"Shall I accompany you, Princess?" Melousa asked.

Diana caught Bruce rolling his eyes in her peripheral.

"It won't be necessary, thank you." Between Hippolyta and Bruce's complete overprotective natures, Diana knew before too long, she was going to go mad. She hated being coddled. If anything, Diana could do everything and more with two hands tied behind her back. Having children wasn't going to hinder her; she was just going to be more careful.

Apparently this suited Melousa just fine, as Alfred had promised to teach her how to bake a chocolate cake. From scratch, no less. The 'older man' was useful to Melousa to some extent, which Diana was grateful for, as Melousa's stint could have been easily short lived with her butt hauled back to Themyscira with a flick of Diana's wrist.

An hour later, Diana swaddled up two sleeping little suns and stars and placed them in carriers. Diana silently thanked Hera she had only had two and not anymore. Balancing two babies was enough to keep a princess busy at all costs.

Satisfied with her swaddling skills, Diana quickly changed into a flowy, Greek-style dress and made an effort with her hair.

"You look beautiful." A voice came from behind.

Diana turned and caught sight of Bruce in the doorway, a baby carrier in each hand.

"I need to give my mother more credit than I have. I couldn't imagine raising a rambunctious daughter. Alone. While ruling a country."

"Good thing you're not alone."

With a quick kiss, Diana took off for the beaming platform.

Once aboard the Watchtower, Diana found a hoard of awaiting friends. Wally railroaded her down with a hug that could strangle a buffalo. "Wondy, oh how I've miss you." In a blink of an eye, he was already crouched down cooing at Amara who now had her eyes open.

Shayera squealed, or as well as she could squeal, and picked James up out of his carrier. Shayera's massive belly was perfect for balancing a baby on; she looked as though she was about to pop.

Between Superman, Shayera, Dinah and Ollie, GL and countless others, Diana sighed contentedly and watched her other family embrace her new one.

A Wonder Woman bedecked Donna came straight over to Diana and hugged her. "How are you?" Between the craziness of the League, and things getting pretty serious with Dick, Donna wasn't around as much as should would have liked.

"I've never been better." And that was the honest truth. From the corner of Diana's eye, she could see Batman standing in the back, away from the fray of people oohing and ahhing over babies. _How in Tartarus did he get here so fast?_ The man could still baffle her.

Donna looked over at the Dark Knight and then back at Diana. "Speaking of which, you guys need to set a date. Or Dick and I are going to beat you to the alter."

Diana's eyes widened at this. "Are you engaged?!"

"No. But something's are just inevitable."

Superman strolled over to the sisters.

"Diana."

"Kal."

"Shall we?"

Diana was also here to discuss her future as Wonder Woman.

"Actually I'd like to interject," Donna started, "I'm not Wonder Woman…." Before her sister could object, she added. "Diana you_ are_ Wonder Woman, you always will be. I can't take that from you, but I will stand beside you."

"You don't want to share the title?" Diana asked, smiling. "People have always confused us as being the same person."

"We could, but I'm ok just being Donna Troy." She shrugged. "I don't need a secret identity."

"Do you want to come back, even part-time?" Kal asked Diana. "I already have a schedule you can work with, and don't worry, it's not just monitor duty."

"Of course! I have a future Wonder Woman in the making." Speaking of which, Amara started to cry. Diana saw Batman twitch from the terminal he was working on, but he remained indifferent.

Diana walked over and Dinah handed over Amara.

"Oh Diana, you're the best mother," Canary gushed.

Diana pondered that for a moment. A year ago, she wouldn't have ever considered it. Now she couldn't imagine life any different.

* * *

><p>One Month Later (Month Ten)<p>

Gotham's Cathedral filled partly with Amazons was a nightmare Bruce had had once. Now he was living it. But in all actuality, it didn't bother him much.

Hippolyta's semi-frown, as her eldest was joining man's world in a civil union, gave Bruce a surge of glee. Perhaps it was because he knew he had just one-upped a mighty queen, but it probably boiled down to him being just _so_ damned happy.

Diana, at his side, looked as radiant as ever. Her dress highlighted every inch of her body, yet Bruce knew he was going to have more fun taking it off.

The rest of the room was filled with a few of Bruce's acquaintances, and the Justice League, which ironically served a dual purpose.

The official ceremony was a blur. Diana insisted they wrote their own vows, which Bruce hated at first, but once he had started, he learned he had a knack for it. After reciting them, from the heart, completely memorized of course, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. _Take that, Hippolyta!_ But after their nondenominational pastor announced them as married, time slowed down. Diana was now officially a Wayne, which was amazing, considering his staunch views on relationships that could hinder and interfere with 'the mission'. But once he had finally taken the leap, everything felt so right. Although there was some prodding in order.

Donna, also dressed impeccably, held in her arms one of two reasons there was a cause for prodding. Still, Bruce's life, despite all its adversity, had made a turn for the better. His parents would be proud.

Alfred, sitting down on the first pew, alongside Dick, held his newborn son. Yes, his parents would be beyond thrilled.

A flash of light shook Bruce from his thoughts. A tall, dark-haired man at the bottom of the stage beamed up at him. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Smile for the camera." Bruce rolled his eyes at this.

Clark and Lois had been the few chosen to venture into the cathedral, while many other paparazzo's clamored outside, craning their necks to get a glimpse of the forever bachelor now happily married, and Wonder Woman putting her magnificent body to good use in a designer frock most women could only dream of. But Bruce knew in reality, it was to catch sight of the twins, and the throng of armored Amazons. Bruce now wondered how many men with cameras were going to check into the hospital later; Themyscirans don't take too kindly to people interfering in their private business.

After the ceremony, Alfred encouraged everyone to follow suit to the manor, as entertainment and refreshments were to ensue.

Bruce had other plans.

Dick walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Look at you, old man. Way to take the plunge!"

Bruce lowered his voice, "we're good on the next few patrols?"

"I've been prepared for a while."

"Perfect."

Donna, meanwhile, was having a similar discussion with her sister. "It's ok, I know it's hard to leave them, but it's only for a few days."

Diana opened her mouth but Donna intervened. "Milk is in the fridge. There are enough diapers in your house to re-stock New York City. I have J'onn on speed-dial. And most importantly I have Alfred. And Melousa, if I need her." The latter part made Donna snicker, as Diana had been fed up with having another woman in the house, telling her what she should and shouldn't do. Needless to say, Melousa's three month contract ended much earlier.

"Ohh, I know, it'll be ok." Diana relented, bending down, as much as she could in her confining dress to kiss Amara's sleeping face.

"Don't worry about a thing," Donna reassured.

Bruce turned to his wife. Wife. That had a nice ring to it. "Private jet. You and me. Undisclosed location."

Diana nodded slowly.

"Please don't tell me you've changed your mind," Bruce added.

Diana reached down and ripped the hem of her skirt, giving her legs the freedom to move about.

Bruce gulped and calculated how far the airport was, but before he could do anything else, Diana scooped him up into her arms.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you across the threshold, husband. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Diana next threw her exotic bouquet of white apple tree blossoms and anemones over one shoulder. Shayera caught it without blinking and gave her date, John Stewart, a wolfish grin.

_Ugh, cue photographers,_ Bruce groaned inwardly. Sure enough he heard Clark spout off "smile!" in his dumb Walt Disney voice followed by flashes of camera bulbs. Lois snickered at Bruce's compromising position.

Before Bruce could threaten the reporters as to what he would do to them if the picture landed on the front page, Diana was already saying fond farewells and moving at a brisk pace. With her prize and bounty in her arms, Diana took off into the sky toward the airport.

Finally they were alone.

"Mrs. Wayne."

Diana looked down at him. She must've thought he was going to spout off something insanely romantic if the doe-eyes and loving smile was any indicator. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"Can you fly faster?"

* * *

><p>The End (For now...)<p> 


End file.
